


The Investigation

by 11JJ11



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chloe keeps her character development that the show likes to ignore, Confused Alya Césaire, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Identity Reveal, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, POV Alya Césaire, Post-Ladybug Pre-Season 3 Finale, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-17 08:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20618120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11JJ11/pseuds/11JJ11
Summary: Adrien and Marinette are finally dating-- which is what Alya has always wanted... but yet this sudden transformation in their relationship overnight? Things aren't adding up.They are suddenly so much closer than they ever have been before, Adrien is apparently a flirt, Marinette is no longer a stuttering mess, and not to mention the nicknames that came out of no where. Alya is happy for her friends, but she knows there's something more going on, and the reporter in her is going to get to the bottom of it.





	1. Chapter 1

“Yo, dude, what happened to you?”

Alya glanced up from her phone, watching as Adrien walked up the steps of the school, not even responding to Nino. His steps were slow, and while he was heading in their direction he wasn’t looking straight at them. The model looked like he usually did– perfectly dressed with perfectly done hair, but the expression on his face was one that she rarely saw on him.

A big cheesy grin.

“Hello guys!” Adrien chirped happily once he reached them, beaming. “Wonderful day, isn’t it?”

“Um... are you okay?” Alya asked, raising an eyebrow. It was quite rare for Adrien to show his silly side, needing to play the role of perfect-model-son. Seeing him openly happy was a good thing, but it was new. Adrien looked at her, then let out a blissful sigh. “You look like a lovesick puppy.”

“I  _ am _ a lovesick kitty,” He said, a far off look in his green eyes, and his grin only grew. 

Nino and Alya exchanged glances, before smiling themselves. Seeing Adrien like this was wonderful, much more heartwarming than the small smiles and laughs he usually gave, and better than the small glimpses of his silly self they only got on occasion. Alya glanced down the street, wondering where Marinette was. Well, not wondering, she was late like she usually was. But Alya knew that Marinette would love to see Adrien like this, the boy not trying to hide his true self for once.

“Did something happen?” She asked, taking a step towards the model, the reporter in her jumping straight to asking questions.

“Yes, the most wonderful thing happened. Yesterday was the best day ever,” He grinned at them. “It wasn’t a dream, right? No, it wasn’t, it happened. Oh gosh, it actually happened!”

“Did your dad finally eat dinner with you?”

“Were you able to get a full day off without a fight?”

Adrien’s grin somehow grew even more. “Nope. I got a girlfriend.”

Alya froze up as she heard this, eyes widening slightly. For a second she didn’t know what to do, nor how to react. This was a good thing, and she knew it. Seeing Adrien like this and knowing he had someone special was only something to be celebrated. He was her friend, and she was happy for him. At the same time though she knew what this news would mean for her best friend, who had deep feelings for this boy.

“What? Dude, that’s awesome– congrats!” Nino cried.

“That’s... wow– that’s wonderful, Adrien,” Alya said, quickly putting a smile on her face when she noticed the two boys looking at her. “What happened, give me all the deets!”

She really was happy for Adrien, but at the same time she couldn’t help but look down the street, now worried for Marinette to arrive. The girl would be crushed... even if she’d be nothing but supportive for Adrien.

“Well, I’ve had feelings for her for the longest time,” Adrien said, that dreamy look returning to his eyes. “I thought she didn’t like me back, there was always this other boy she was talking about...” He let out a small giggle. “Turns out that boy was me.”

Giggling. Adrien Agreste was giggling.

She really hoped that Marinette would take this well, maybe use this as a chance to move on to someone else. She did have feelings for Luka, and he felt the same, so maybe with Adrien out of the picture she’d be ready to confront those feelings.

“It happened all so quickly,” Adrien continued. “One moment it was just us, then suddenly she was there and she was telling me that I was the one she had been in love with... and everything just happened from there. She kissed me, she actually kissed me, and this time she truly meant it!”

“You’ve kissed before?” Nino asked, surprised.

“From what I’ve been told, yes.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“Adrikins!” A loud voice cried, and instantly Alya stiffened up as a certain blonde made her way towards their small group. Adrien smiled, raising a hand to say hello, but she could see the trace of nervousness in his gaze. Chloe threw herself into Adrien’s arms, who gave her a brief hug before carefully pulling back. Sabrina was behind Chloe, lingering back a ways.

Chloe wasn’t as bad as she used to be, Alya would give her that much. She didn’t go out of her way to insult people, though she wasn’t afraid to give them sass either. She treated Sabrina much better, though she still seemed to be Chloe’s errand girl. She didn’t call her father the moment things didn’t go her way, though she still did throw her father’s name around.

One thing that hadn’t changed was Chloe’s feelings for Adrien though.

“Hey Chlo,” Adrien said, smiling, though it wasn’t the grin he had before. “What’s up?”

“I couldn’t help but hear something about kissing,” She said, trying to step closer to him once more. “And I was just wondering who was spreading such rumors about you– you know I can put a stop to those with just a snap.”

“There’s no rumors,” He said, hesitating for a moment. “I’m just talking about my girlfriend, that’s all.”

Chloe froze, blinking once. “...Girlfriend. Since when?”

“Since last night.”

“You... you have a girlfriend?”

“That is correct.”

Alya braced herself, ready for the blonde to blow up. For a high pitched shriek to fill the air and for the denial to begin. There would be protesting and whoever had ended up with Adrien would have to face the monster that was about to be unleashed. Chloe stood there for a moment, blue eyes flashing as she took in a deep breath.

“Does she make you happy?” Chloe asked.

_ “What?!” _

Alya wasn’t the only one who had cried out in that moment– Nino and Sabrina’s shocked voices filling the air as well. Chloe flashed them an annoyed look, before turning back to Adrien, who seemed just as surprised by this question. He blinked once, staring down at his childhood friend.

“Of course she does. I’ve been in love with her for a long time now.”

“You weren’t forced into this? By your father or anyone else?” Chloe checked.

“No, she’s the girl of my dreams,” He hesitated. “You’re... you’re okay with that?”

Chloe snorted. “It’s no secret that I like you, Adrikins, but I do want you to be happy. I don’t like this girl, whoever she is, but as long as you’re happy there’s not much for me to do, is there?”

Adrien’s smile grew. “Thank you, Chlo.”

“‘Thank you’?” Alya snapped. “She just said she hated your girlfriend!”

Chloe rolled her eyes, walking away, and there was no denying there was a stiffness in her walk, Sabrina hurrying after her. Adrien watched her for a moment, before smiling softly at Alya. “That was the closest thing to her approval I’d get.”

“You don’t need your friend’s approval on who you date.”

“Chloe is my oldest friend, and knowing she’s going to respect my decision and not interfere... is important to me. That coming from Chloe is the same as your congratulations to me,” He smiled softly. “She can be hard to read, but she really can be nice if you give her a chance.”

‘Chloe’ and ‘nice’ didn’t belong in the same sentence, if you asked Alya. But if Chloe’s reaction to all of this had been good, at least good for something coming from her, then maybe Marinette’s reaction would be a good one as well. Sad, but hopefully a willingness to move on and be happy for their friend.

“She’s a lot better than she used to be,” Alya finally concluded.

“Chloe treats her dudes pretty well, even if she can be rude to the rest of the dudes in class,” Nino offered.

Adrien shook his head. “If that’s you guys attempting to get along with Chloe, then I’ll take it.”

“Oh, look guys, Mari’s here!” Nino said, eyes lighting up. “Looks like she’s not late today. Cutting it close though.”

Adrien and Alya turned to see their friend charging towards the school, clearly having ran the whole way here. The bell was going to ring in a few minutes, so it wasn’t the closest she had been, but clearly she had been frantic to get here. She raced up the stairs, panting as she reached them, at last coming to a stop. Marinette had her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath.

“Sorry– slept in– was up late–!” Marinette panted, while Alya’s gaze flickered between her and Adrien nervously. That huge smile had returned to Adrien’s face, clearly excited to tell her of his news. Alya didn’t even have time to give Marinette a warning to brace herself, she’d have to take this information point blank.

“Princess!” Adrien cried, hurrying towards Marinette the moment she looked up, his arms going to her waist as he picked her up and spun her about.

Alya could only stare.

“Adrien, put me down,” Marinette said as Adrien held her in his arms, which put Marinette a head above him, their bodies pressed close as she looked down at him.

“But My Lady looked so tired,” Adrien said, a sly grin on his face, and Marinette rolled her eyes.

Alya gawked at the girl who looked just like Marinette– because there was no way that this was Marinette. Her Mari would have fainted by now from being held by Adrien in such a way, not to mention the nicknames. This girl was definitely blushing, but didn’t look moments away from passing out, and she most certainly wasn’t a stuttering mess.

Adrien did lower Marinette to the ground, though his hands remained on her waist. She didn’t even look flustered at the close contact, and the next thing Alya knew Marinette was being pulled into a kiss. On the lips. By Adrien Agreste. Marinette was kissing Adrien! Eyes closed, both leaning into it as they embraced. Mari had to go up on her tiptoes to reach him, and his hands had moved to her back, keeping her close.

When they broke away they were both staring at each other, and Marinette babbled out a few sounds. Her face was bright red, and  _ finally _ Alya caught a glimpse of her best friend, only then for Marinette to scowl and step away from Adrien. She crossed her arms, glaring up at the boy she would have given the world for.

“What part of ‘let’s take this slowly’ did you not understand?” She asked, and Adrien smirked.

“I just missed my wonderful girlfriend,” He said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

“G-girlfriend?” Alya finally managed to sputter out, as if the kissing hadn’t given it away, but the mere word sent the reporter’s world spiralling. “Marinette? She’s the girlfriend you were talking about? But when... how... I...?”

Now she was the one stumbling over her words.

“It hasn’t even been one day and you’re already declaring this to everyone?” Marinette asked, raising an eyebrow at Adrien.

“The most beautiful girl on earth agreed to be my girlfriend– what else was there to do?” Adrien asked, and Marinette rolled her eyes, though there was a fondness in those eyes.

“You’re such a tomcat.”

“You love me~”

“Still hard to believe you’re such a dork.”

“The dork you love~”

Marinette smiled. “Yes kitty, I love you.”

“So Mari’s the lucky girl, that’s awesome, dude!” Nino said, grinning.

“WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON?” Alya cried, and everyone around them fell silent. She probably had the whole school’s attention on her, but she didn’t care. “Since when– how did you two–  _ I’ve been trying to set you two up for ages and it just happens over night?” _

“Yep!” Adrien said, hand on Marinette’s waist as he pulled her close. “We confessed last night.”

“You confessed to Adrien and you didn’t tell me you were going to?” Alya asked, spinning around to face Marinette. She smiled uncertainly, shifting.

“Um, I wasn’t planning on it, he confessed and things just happened from there...”

“You were hanging out with Adrien and you didn’t call me freaking out beforehand? Who are you and what have you done with Mari!”

“We weren’t planning on that either, we kind of just... er– met up? Last night?” Marinette offered uncertainly, looking at Adrien, as if hoping he’d have a better excuse. Alya crossed her arms, taking a step towards her best friend.

“I want answers, girl! How are you next to Adrien and not having a panic attack?”

“Because he’s my boyfriend.”

“How are you dating him and being so calm about it?”

“Because I found out the boy I liked is just really a dork.”

“Hey!” Adrien cried, and Marinette grinned at him.

“I want answers!” Alya demanded. “I need to know exactly what happened and–”

She was cut off as the bell rang, signalling that it was time for them to get inside. Both Adrien and Marinette gave her a sheepish grin, quickly saying something on how they needed to get to class. Then hand in hand they hurried inside, leaving their confused best friends behind. Nino glanced at them, then at Alya.

“Well, they finally got together. Isn’t that what you wanted?”

Alya glowered at the door they had just vanished into, before grabbing Nino’s hand and dragging him towards the school. “Yes, it is– and I’m happy for them. But there’s something more going on here, they’ve changed too much too quickly. We’re going to get to the bottom of this, there’s no way they’ve become  _ that  _ close in just one night. No way.”

“Is there anyway I can get out of this investigation?”

“Nice try, but you’re going to help me figure out what’s going on.”


	2. Chapter 2

Alya was currently dragging Marinette down the street in search of a place for them to eat, not wanting to waste their limited lunch break by heading to one of their houses but not wanting to deal with Chloe or anyone of the likes at school. Nino and Adrien were somewhere behind them, trying to keep up with the girls as Alya hurried them all along.

“Here we go,” Alya said as they stumbled across the first place to eat, a small cafe. “This is where we’re eating, no is not an answer, everyone hurry up and order we don’t have time to waste. Nino you order for me I’ll grab us a table.”

And with that she hurried to one of the outdoor tables, picking the one farthest from the others so they’d have minimal distractions. She glanced back at her friends– Marinette was chuckling, Nino let out a sigh, and Adrien was staring fondly at Marinette as they headed inside to order. Her eyes narrowed, and she reached inside her backpack, pulling out a notebook and flipping it open. She looked over the notes she had taken in class:

  * _Mari and Adrien are finally dating!! <3_
  * _Both confessed sometime yesterday. _
  * _Adrien has had a crush on Mari this whole time?? Since when?? I’ve had Nino ask him several times and we’ve always gotten the annoying “she’s just a friend” response each time. Apparently Agreste is good at hiding his feelings. _
  * _Adrien has told Mari about the “girl he loves” before but gave no hint it was her._
  * _According to Mari Adrien once said the “girl he loves” doesn’t like jokes– yet Mari has always loved anything remotely related to Adrien??_
  * _Adrien has looked back at her_<strike>_ 2 times 3 times 4 times _</strike>_5 times during class._
  * _They’ve kissed before?!?!_
  * _Nicknames from nowhere._
  * _Blushing Mari is present, but no stammering Mari._
  * _Adrien confessed first._
  * _They apparently wanted to take this slowly and are failing. _
  * _They met up sometime somewhere yesterday on accident._
  * _Mari didn’t call me last night freaking out that she’s now dating Adrien and has kissed him???????????_

Who knows what the teacher had actually been talking about in class– but this reporter had more important things to get to the bottom of. There was something off about her friends, and she wasn’t liking it, which was annoying because she was so happy that they were finally together. The Adriennette ship was sailing but yet she wasn’t completely on board. They were just... so close, and every interaction between them before had always been so awkward at times.

She had already formed a list of several ideas of what could have happened, an akuma being at the top of her list and being in an alternate universe at the bottom. An alien abduction and experimentation was on there too, as it was too early in her investigation to rule anything out. She tapped her pencil against the paper for a moment, before looking up to see Nino and the new couple making their way towards her table, food in hand.

“Kitty, my hands are full, I can’t kiss you.”

“But I can actually kiss you whenever I want now.”

“Not whenever _ you _ want, and you can wait thirty seconds.”

  * _Adrien is a lovesick puppy._

She jotted down her one last note, before flipping over to a blank page. She smiled up at everyone as they approached, Nino taking the seat next to her while the others sat across from her. The food Nino had gotten her was set down in front of her, but she barely even glanced at it, watching in disbelief as Adrien pulled Marinette in for a kiss the moment they were sitting down. She flushed red and let out a nervous giggle before smiling fondly up at him. This made Alya relax, because that’s exactly how she pictured Marinette to react.

“Cat got your tongue, Purr-incess?” Adrien asked with a sly smile. “Because it would be absolutely claw-ful if I couldn’t hear your sweet voice again.”

Marinette rolled her eyes and pushed him away– which was the last thing she’d expect Mari to do to Adrien. With a sigh she flipped back over to her notes, jotting down three more bullet points. 

  * _Nino wasn’t lying about Adrien making horrible puns._
  * _Adrien is flirting very openly with Mari, something he’s never done before._
  * _Mari pushed Adrien away instead of fainting over a compliment._

“How much do I owe you?” Alya asked Nino, at last pulling her food towards her. She smiled as she saw her favorite– her man knew her too well.

“It’s on me today, babe,” Nino replied, grinning as he put an arm around her. Alya smiled, taking a sip of the coffee he had gotten her– thank goodness, she needed something to clear her head– before turning her focus to those across from her.

“So,” Alya said, causing Marinette and Adrien to look at her instead of staring into each other’s eyes. “Time to spill.”

“Spill what?” Adrien asked, blinking.

“Your story,” She replied, crossing her arms. “I want to know what happened last night, I’ve been waiting forever for you two to get together, and I need to know exactly how all of it went down.” 

“Well...” Marinette began, looking at Adrien uncertainly.

“We, um...” He trailed off. “Hmm, well, um...”

Alya narrowed her eyes, it shouldn’t be complicated at all. Sure if they didn’t want to tell her every little tiny detail she could survive, but they shouldn’t be acting like they needed to come up with a whole story on the spot, which only seemed to be proof that there was something else going on here.

“You know the akuma attack that happened downtown yesterday, right? The one with the ice powers?” Marinette asked.

“Of course she does,” Nino said with a chuckle. “She wouldn’t stop talking about how upset she was that she missed it. Got plenty of fan submitted videos for the blog though.”

“Well, that’s how everything started,” Marinette said with a shrug. “I bumped into Adrien while doing some shopping, and the next thing I know we were trapped in a dome of ice together. It was so thick we couldn’t even see through it.”

“Mari started panicking,” Adrien added, which earned a glare from her, which he ignored. “Trying to break through the ice, but we couldn’t even make a crack. I was getting nervous, because, um... well, you know– tight schedule and all. I had places to go and things to do.”

“But we weren’t exactly going anywhere when we were stuck like that, and so Adrien here thought that he should reveal,” She coughed. “His feelings. And well, I’m sure you could imagine how that went for me, Alya.”

“All red and not being able to stutter out a word?” She said, smirking.

“She was so pale,” Adrien cackled. “White as a ghost, wouldn’t say a word, just kept staring at me with this flabbergasted expression!”

“Well what was I supposed to think when you dropped that on me?” Marinette demanded. “You were honestly the last person I expected!”

“What, the good looks didn’t give it away?”

“Your puns ruin any good looks you have.”

“Hey!”

“Then what happened?” Alya asked, drawing them back to the conversation. “How long did it take for Mari to finally confess?”

“...The whole akuma fight?”

Alya resisted the urge to facepalm. “The love of your life confesses feelings for you, and you’re telling me you sat in that ice block for like what– a half hour– without telling him you felt the same way? I know you get flustered girl, but really?”

“It... it was a lot to take in, alright?” Marinette said defensively, inching closer to Adrien, who happily put his arm around her shoulders. “But yeah... that’s basically what happened. After the akuma was defeated we were about to part ways when I was able to tell him everything, and we spent the rest of the evening together.”

“Doing what?” Alya asked, and they replied at the same time.

“Talking?”

“Kissing.”

“We were not kissing the whole time!” Marinette protested.

With a grin that Alya had never seen on Adrien before he leaned in close to Marinette, placing a kiss on her nose. “We should’ve, it would have been wonderful.”

Marinette placed a finger on his nose, pushing him away, a gleam in her eyes. “Alright then, kitty, you can’t kiss me for the next hour. Let’s see how long you last.”

“What! No! That’s not fair!” He cried in protest. “I finally get to kiss you and you want to take that from me?”

“Can’t handle one little hour, kitty kitty?” Marinette asked with a teasing grin. “Let’s see if you last two then.”

_ “Mari!” _

Alya gave Nino a pointed stare, gesturing at the two of them in frustration. Didn’t he see that this was so different than what they had ever seen between them? When they had started dating each other they had become closer, but yet when Marinette and Adrien started apparently everything about their dynamic changed. Mari denying kisses from Adrien, and him being the one dying to have them? You’d think that Marinette would be the one that couldn’t go an hour without them!

...Perhaps she needed to add a personality switching akuma onto her list of possibilities for what happened.

“That’s interesting and all... but pretty vague at the same time,” Alya said, leaning across the table. “Adrien confessed right after the akuma attacked, yet you didn’t say anything until the end? That leaves a good thirty minutes of silence between all that, so what were you doing during all that? Sitting in awkward silence? Changing the topic and pretending nothing happened? Or did Marinette faint from the shock?”

“I’m surprised she didn’t,” Adrien said, dramatically running a hand through his hair. “With my fabulous looks and all.”

“Who are you and what have you done with Adrien Agreste?” Alya asked– Adrien was the most modest person she knew.

“Maybe this _ cat_erpillar is ready to come out of his cocoon,” Adrien replied.

Marinette groaned. “That one doesn't make any sense!”

“I betcha he spent the whole time telling dudette puns when he embarrassed himself confessing,” Nino said to Alya as the two continued bickering. “So many that Mari can't stand them anymore, even if it is coming from Adrien.”

Not a bad theory, Alya had to admit.

“Fine then, no kisses for three hours.”

“Bugaboo!” Adrien whined– literally. A high pitched whine filled the air as he called out in protest, crossing his arms unhappily, while Mari laughed. There was a grin on her face, which only grew when Adrien gave her puppy dog eyes.

Nino’s theory didn't explain all of these other changes though. She opened up her notebook once more, jotting down the story they had told, alongside a few other things she had noticed. Nino glanced at the paper then shook his head.

“Okay, time for your assignment,” She said quietly, turning to Nino as the suspicious duo continued chatting away.

“Babe–”

“I need you to question Adrien alone, ask him whatever you can, try to find anything that seems unusual.”

“Has it occurred to you that maybe they're just really in love?” He asked.

“Has Adrien ever acted in love with Marinette before?”

“He's always admired her as a person, he's always said that she's–”

“‘A very good friend’,” She finished. “She's always been in the friendzone as far as I've seen, but now he can't look away from her. I want to know what changed.”

“What changed was my eyes finally being opened,” Adrien said, causing the two of them to jump. The blonde was grinning at them. “We're right here, you know, and we can hear every word you're saying.”

Alya flushed, causing everyone to chuckle, though Nino stopped when she glared at him.

“It's true that I only saw Mari as a friend for a while,” Adrien said. “I kept her there on purpose, I thought someone else had my heart, and I was too blind to realize that she was the one I wanted,” He grabbed Marinette's hand. “And I'm truly sorry about that.”

“I was just as blind, kitty, don't apologize,” Marinette said, giving him a quick peck.

Adrien's eyes lit up. “Can I kiss you now?”

“Nope, you still have a three hour probation.” 

“But you just–”

She poked his nose. “I said _ you _ can't kiss me, I never said that I can't kiss you. Maybe if you're a polite kitty I'll give you another one.”

“Sorry, My Lady, this alley cat has a reputation to uphold.”

So Adrien admitted that he saw her as only a friend up until recently. The way he worded it made it sound like there had been someone else he had been interested in... but this morning he said his girlfriend was someone he had been in love with for a long time.

She closed her notebook, this small hole in his story only confirming the fact there was more going on here than what meets the eye. Making sure they were distracted this time she leaned over to Nino once more, whispering quietly.

“You talk to Adrien, I'll talk to Mari,” She muttered. “Got it?”

“Um–” Nino began, but when he saw the look in his girlfriend's eyes he nodded, deciding it would be best just to agree.


	3. Chapter 3

“We need to figure out how we’re going to do this,” Marinette whispered softly. “We just jumped into this with no plan.”

Alya knew that she probably shouldn’t be listening in on Marinette’s and Adrien’s conversation, but it was hard not to considering they were right next to her. The moment the final bell had rung Adrien had slipped himself on top of their desk, looking down at Marinette with that same fond smile he had all day. They kept glancing at her as they talked, but with her still packing up her school things it wasn’t like she could just leave.

“I think today has gone _ purr_fectly, My Lady.”

“I told you I wanted to take this slow for a reason, let’s be honest, we have no idea what we’re doing.”

“...I’m sorry, it was my fault, I was just too excited–”

“No, I’m to blame too–”

He silenced her with a kiss on the lips, not a quick little peck, but pulling her up into his lap as he deepened the kiss. Marinette melted into it instantly, pressing up against him, face bright red. Alya felt herself flushing slightly as well, mind reeling. It had taken her and Nino a bit of time to become affectionate like that between themselves, let alone in public– how were they like this after one day?

It was the same question she had been asking herself since school started, and she was no closer to getting an answer.

Rose and Mylene were cooing over the two of them, while Alix was grinning ear to ear. Kim let out a whoop as the two of them pulled apart, most of the class sharing the same smirk. It was no secret that most people in their class were Adrienette shippers, so this was a moment to celebrate.

“Dupain-Cheng?” Chloe muttered, sulking at her desk with her arms crossed while Sabrina packed up her school things. “When he said he had a girlfriend I thought he meant another model or something, not the baker girl!”

Alya shot a glare at her for insulting her best friend, and any other time she’d probably directly confront the spoiled blonde, but yet she had honored what she had said to Adrien that morning. She had glared and glowered and sneered at Marinette, but had not directly caused any problems despite the fact the girl she hated was dating the guy she liked. Perhaps not the perfect attitude, but coming from Chloe it was almost nice.

Marinette seemed to have returned to being normal herself once more as the kiss ended, attempting to speak, but she only let out small flustered sputters, blushing down to her neck. Adrien was grinning, still leaning close to her.

“Red suits you, My Lady,” Adrien whispered to her, foreheads pressed together.

“Y-you just can’t kiss me suddenly like that!” Mairinette squeaked, burying her head into her hands. “I wasn't expecting that!”

“Flustered over a little kiss, My Lady?”

“That wasn’t a ‘little’ kiss you mangy alley cat!”

“For the record I am an alley cat, but not a mangy alley cat, my hair looks fabulous.”

Marinette just stared at him for a minute, an almost exasperated look on her face, though there was a smile in her eyes. That smile soon took on a mischievous grin, and she leaned forward and pressed a kiss of her own onto his lips. It was quick compared to the one they had just had, yet the effect it had on Adrien was nearly the same as it had been for her. A pink tinge spread across the boy’s cheeks as he stiffened up. A humored look passed over her face, and she slipped out of his lap.

“Getting flustered over a little peck, tomcat?” Marinette asked teasingly.

“O-okay, I understand,” Adrien sputtered out. “Surprise kisses are... distracting... I’ll ask you next time– maybe,” He grinned at her, leaning towards her, raising an eyebrow. “You can kiss me whenever you want though, Purr-incess.”

Was she the only one that was seeing how strange this was?! Where on earth had soft spoken Adrien gone, and when had he ever been that smooth? Since when did he get flustered by Marinette? Why was everyone accepting this without even blinking?

They were absolutely adorable together though, Alya would give them that.

A serious expression crossed Marinette’s face, and she lowered her voice, probably so only Adrien could hear. But with Alya literally being seated right next to them she couldn’t help but overhear.

“I’m serious kitty, we need to take this slow, we jumped into this without even thinking,” She said, and Adrien frowned slightly.

“Everyone has already seen us anyways, so what’s the point?”

“We need to cut back a bit, especially with the nicknames, we just need to be ourselves.”

“This _ is _ myself, Princess.”

“You know what I mean, Chaton. And ‘princess’ is fine but everything else...” Marinette glanced at Alya, who returned it to let her friend know that she could hear them. The middle of the classroom was not a place for private conversations, even if school was officially over.

“Hey, dude, now that you and dudette are together we should totally go on a double date sometime,” Nino said, slinging his backpack over his shoulder as he approached them.

“Purr-haps,” Adrien said with a sly grin at Marinette, who groaned.

“Welcome to my world, dudette, you’d never guess it– but Adrien Agreste has the worst puns imaginable. I’m pretty sure he spends his free time looking them up.”

“I believe it.”

“Come on, my girlfriend and best friend have both betrayed me? You like my puns, don’t you, Alya? They’re pun-derful, aren’t they?” Adrien asked, bright green gaze shifting towards her. She pressed her lips together in thought, before shaking her head.

“You’re right Nino, he is full of bad puns.”

“And here I thought you guys were my friends!” Adrien protested as all of them laughed. For a moment Alya found herself relaxing, her surprise and suspicions of the day melting away. Marinette leaned against Adrien, and it just looked so natural, and Alya slipped her hand into Nino’s.

Adrien cracked another pun, which resulted in Marinette shoving him away. All four of them headed towards the door, following the rest of the class out into the hallways. They only had a few more minutes until Adrien would be whisked away by his driver. She wondered if their parents knew about them dating, and how his father would react to that. Gabriel wouldn’t keep his son from dating someone, right?

“Wow, Lila, are you okay?” Alya asked as the girl stepped in front of them, blinking in surprise at the glare at covered her normally kind face. Marinette tensed at her side, and Adrien immediately pulled her towards him, eyes fixated on Lila. She couldn’t help but glance between them, for the first time that day Adrien’s gaze was cold.

Then instantly the expression on Lila’s face melted away, returning to the friendly gaze that Alya knew so well. Lila beamed at them, stepping closer with an apologetic expression on her face. “Oh, I am so sorry. My arthritis has just been acting up lately, and it just hurts so much. I’ve been trying to keep a positive attitude, but it can just be so hard sometimes.”

She grasped her wrist, and Alya gave her an empathetic smile. It had seemed like Lila’s arthritis had been going down lately, but apparently it had not. Had she been hiding her pain that whole time?

“Hey, we’re all here to help you, you don’t need to hide anything,” Alya said, and Lila gave her a grateful smile.

“I thought your arthritis was in your left wrist,” Marinette said, voice stiff.

“It is,” Lila said with a pained smile. “But it’s spread to my right one as well. It’s been really hard, but my family has found this new doctor who thinks he might be able to help me.”

“That would be awesome if he could,” Nino said. “It’s really hard to see you go through all this.”

“Arthritis doesn’t ‘spread’ though,” Marinette said, and edge of frustration in her voice. “It’s not a virus.”

Lila nodded, glancing downwards. “Yeah, I know, I meant advanced or... I’m not sure what the word is. It just hurts and it’s hard to think sometimes,” She winced, rubbing her wrist again. “Sorry, I’ve been such a mess lately...”

“Mari didn’t mean it like that,” Alya said, shooting her friend a frustrated glare. Why she was like this, she didn’t know. She was dating Adrien now– was she still jealous over the fact that Lila and Adrien were friends? “If there’s anything you need, please let us know Lila, we’re here to help.”

“We should probably get going,” Adrien said coolly, sidestepping around Lila. “I have a tight time schedule and I can’t be late.”

“Congratulations on getting a girlfriend,” Lila said before he could leave. “I just _ couldn’t _ believe it when I heard about it.”

“Well, it doesn’t matter what you believe,” He snapped, drawing Marinette in closer. “If you’d excuse us, we should get going.”

Alya had thought that Adrien had been acting strange today already, but she could only stare as he glared at Lila, before hurrying down the hallway with Marinette at his side. Lila’s gaze fell to the floor, and she quickly put a hand on her shoulder hoping that she wouldn’t take Adrien’s actions personally, he wouldn’t try to hurt anyone’s feelings.

“...Alya?” Lila asked nervously, glancing at her, a slight waver in her voice. “Is there any way I could talk to you... alone? I’m worried about Marinette and– and if I could just talk to you for a minute–? I know you’re probably really busy and–”

“Is everything okay?” She asked, her gut instantly twisting as she heard the wavering in Lila’s voice. Dark green eyes looked up at her, wide and afraid– an expression that was rare on the normally cheerful girl. She quickly pulled her into a hug, not knowing what was wrong, but clearly something was.

“Y-yeah, I just–” She hiccuped.

“Nino, I’ll catch up with you, okay?” She said, and he gave her an understanding look. He watched Lila in concern for a moment, before heading down the hall. With an arm around Lila she guided her into an empty classroom, guessing that she didn’t want to talk somewhere where they could be overheard.

“I’m sorry,” Lila whispered, sitting down in a chair, and she quickly wiped away a few tears. She glanced up at Alya, as if hoping she hadn’t seen them, and her stomach twisted. “I just wanted to talk to someone, and I know that Marinette won’t listen to me. We’ve never gotten along, no matter what I do, so I was hoping that maybe she’ll listen to you.”

“What’s wrong?” She asked, placing a hand on top of hers. “Is something going on? Is she okay?”

“I could just be over thinking all this, I probably am...” Lila winced, then leapt to her feet. “Of course, that has to be it, I don’t want to think badly about anyone! I’m sorry for wasting your time, I’ll just go–!”

Alya grabbed her arm, careful to avoid her aching wrist, stopping her from fleeing. “Lila, whatever is going on it’s not just nothing. If this is related to Marinette I need to know, she’s my best friend and I don’t want anything to happen to her.”

“Neither do I, she’s so sweet,” Lila agreed. “I wish me and her were as close as you two were– n-not that I want to take your best friend from you! I guess I just wish that she wasn’t so cold with me and– oh I’m just completely off track.”

“Just give her some time,” Alya said. “Believe it or not, she used to not like Adrien either, and now they’re dating! You two got off on the wrong foot, and she can be a bit stubborn at times. I know that you guys will be able to make up with each other, especially seeing how forgiving you are.”

Lila smiled. “Thank you so much, you don’t know how much I needed to hear that,” She closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath. “Okay, I can do this. I... I just hope you don’t think less of me for this, I try really hard not to judge people and–”

“I know that, Li, you don’t need to worry,” Alya promised. “Just tell me what’s going on.”

“I think that Adrien is playing with Marinette’s feelings.”


	4. Chapter 4

Alya could only stare.

Lila shifted under her hazel gaze, a nervous flicker in her eyes. She blinked once, taking in what she had just been told. Her eyes narrowed in thought, uncertainty running through her. She leaned back, biting her lip as she looked at Lila.

“I know, it’s a horrible thing for me to say,” Lila said, looking down shamefully. “It’s just that– the way he’s been acting I just–”

“Adrien has been acting differently lately,” Alya agreed. “But... but this is Adrien we’re talking about, Lila. He wouldn’t hurt a fly, and I definitely can’t see him playing with someone’s feelings. He’s literally a cinnamon roll.”

Lila didn’t say anything for a few moments, her lips pressing together, and for a moment she looked frustrated. She then took in a deep breath, before looking back up at her, a look of nervousness in her eyes once more. “I knew it, I knew no one would believe me, I shouldn’t have said anything...”

“Lila...?” Alya asked quietly, startled at her almost fearful gaze. The girl pulled back from Alya as she reached out, turning her whole body away. “Lila, is there something else going on?”

“Y-yes, I, um... I didn’t think much about it when it happened, but now that Marinette is suddenly with Adrien I’m now questioning it more,” She sat up slightly. “You know how I’ve been doing photoshoots with Adrien lately?”

“Yes.”

“Well, you see during the last one, Adrien said he wanted to talk to me alone after,” Lila explained, shifting. “I thought it was about the shoot or maybe school or something... but he confessed to me that he liked me.”

“He what?” She blinked.

“I told him that I wasn’t interested, that I really only thought of him as a friend,” She continued. “I wanted to let him down gently, you know? I didn’t want to hurt his feelings or anything, but still he didn’t look too happy, but he didn’t bring it up again after that so I thought I didn’t have to worry about it anymore, but for him to go and confess the same thing to Marinette so soon after I just...”

“How long ago did this happen?” Alya asked, eyes narrowed as she took this in.

“At the last photoshoot, so just a few days ago...” Lila trailed off, and Alya sat down in the seat next to her. “I mean I know that Marinette has had feelings for Adrien for such a long time now, but for his feelings to shift that quickly... I’m starting to wonder if his confession to me was even real.”

Alya didn’t like this, she didn’t like this at all. She didn’t like the idea of someone falsely confessing to her friends, acting like this was just a game– but she also didn’t like the idea of someone talking about Adrien like that either. He was her friend, her boyfriend’s best friend, and her best friend's boyfriend– he was someone that she trusted. Yet at the same time Lila’s story seemed to crawl under her skin, poking at the fact that Adrien’s feelings did indeed seem to come out of nowhere. She didn’t want to believe this about Adrien, but yet at the same time she didn’t want to not believe Lila, who was her friend as well.

“I... I don’t know what to say...” Alya said slowly– because she truly didn’t– thoughts still racing. 

“I shouldn’t have said anything,” Lila said, turning away. “I’m probably just overreacting, maybe he just liked both of us and when I turned him down he went for someone else he liked, this is Adrien after all he’s always been so nice to me and...” Tears pricked her eyes. “B-besides, who would believe me anyways?”

“I believe you!” Alya said, quickly jumping forward and putting a hand on her shoulder. “Of course I believe you, Lila, you’re my friend! I just don’t know how to look at all this, that’s all– I mean–”

“I understand,” Lila said with a slight smile, though it didn’t look real. “It would be horrible just to jump to conclusions, especially about someone who’s been so nice to all of us. I just wanted to tell you this just in case, because I don’t want Marinette to get hurt, she doesn’t deserve that.”

“No, she doesn’t,” Alya immediately, she was her best friend after all. Marinette was the kindest person she knew, passionate with a strong sense of justice. Even when nothing seemed to be going her way she remained strong, and she had always stood by Alya’s side. “Thank you for looking out for her, I... I'm not sure what to make of all this, but I’ll definitely keep an eye out for her, I promise.”

Lila threw her arms around her. “Thank you so much, you’re so sweet. I wasn’t sure how to say any of this to Marinette with how things are so tense between us, so I’m grateful you’re here. If anyone can figure this out it’s you, Al!”

She returned the hug, uncertainty still running through her. She told herself not to overact, that this was Adrien they were talking about– but what was bothering her the most was how it made sense. Such a sudden shift in almost... everything, so if it was indeed just all an act that could explain the changes...

She shook her head as they headed out of the classroom, taking in a deep breath. She needed to remember who they were talking about, Adrien– sweet, kind Adrien. Everything she knew about him told her that he would never do something like that, and there must be another reason for why all of this was happening. That was what she needed to focus on, and not let any ‘what if’s’ distract her from the truth that she already knew.

But with the seed of doubt now planted in her mind, she couldn’t help but let it grow.

* * *

Chloe stood on the front steps the next day at school, arms crossed, foot tapping impatiently. All eyes were on her, because everyone was well aware of how she acted when she wanted something. Those heading inside were careful to skirt around her, slinking up the edges of the stairs as they headed inside the school. Others just waited out front, knowing that whoever she was waiting for would eventually arrive, and the doors to inside would be clear.

Alya was one of those people, hanging out front with Nino, her notebook in hand. She was looking over her notes from yesterday. She had added what Lila had told her as well, though the idea still made her gut twist. She was careful to keep Nino from reading over her shoulder, knowing how close he and Adrien were.

“Are you still obsessing over this?” Nino asked with a chuckle, his tone making it quite clear that he wasn’t surprised in the slightest. “Can’t just accept that your ship has finally sailed?”

“It’s not adding up and you know it,” Alya snapped.

Nino grinned, leaning towards her. “You know what I think? I think you’re upset that you weren’t the one to have gotten them together.”

“That’s not true!”

“Really? Because I have a feeling that if you had been the wingman in all this you’d be celebrating right now,” Nino said, and she shielded her notebook from his eyes.

“I  _ am _ happy for them,” She said defiantly. “I just want to know what made oblivious Adrien finally open his eyes, that’s all. They were acting nothing but strange and I want to know why. Did you talk to Adrien at all yesterday?”

“Of course we talked, but I didn’t interrogate him or anything,” He smiled gently at her. “He’s really happy being with Marinette, I think he’s had feelings for her for sometime now, just took him awhile to realize it.”

“Took him too long, if you ask me,” Alya muttered, eyes glancing down the street. It wasn’t hard to spot Adrien’s limo from among the other cars, the vehicle pulling to a stop in front of the school. He slid out of the car, holding it open for another figure to step out. He slipped his hand into Marinette’s, heading up towards the school.

They didn’t notice them right off, both locked into conversation with each other as they drew closer. She and Nino moved forward to meet them, but before they could say a word a blur of blonde stormed past them, Chloe coming to a stop in front of Adrien and Marinette. She had her hands on her hips, Sabrina hovering behind her like always.

“Hey Chlo,” Adrien said, voice lax, but there was a slight flicker of uncertainty in his eyes.

“Chloe,” Alya snapped, stepping forward. “Back off, I thought you already came to terms with this yesterday.”

Blue eyes shifted towards her, sneering. “I didn’t come here to talk to you, Cesaire, so why don’t you mind your own business.”

“What do you want?” Marinette asked, gaze narrowed unhappily at Chloe.

“Sheesh, is that how you’re going to treat me?” She huffed. “Here I came all this way to apologize to you, Dupain-Cheng, but if that’s how you’re going to act I don’t know why I’m even going to bother.”

“You–” Marinette growled, before pulling back in surprise. “Wait– you’re going to–?”

Everyone was staring at Chloe in shock, not quite believing the words that had come out of her mouth. Yesterday had been surprising enough, but this was completely unexpected. Marinette stumbled over a few words, clearly having been expecting a fight of insults, while Adrien was looking at his oldest friend with the most hopeful and happy expression.

“Yes, but clearly it was just a waste of time–”

“Chlo,” Adrien said softly, and she let out an exasperated sigh.

_ “Fine,” _ She turned to face Marinette once more, looking her up and down with pursed lips. “I still can’t believe it, but I can’t ignore what’s in front of me, can I? You’re so good at all these ‘second chances’ stuff, so I might as well do the same. I’m sorry for how I’ve treated you... like the whole time I’ve known you.”

Marinette stared, while Chloe scrunched up her nose.

“Ugh... I can’t believe I just said that. I sound ridiculous, utterly ridiculous,” She muttered under her breath, before shooting a glare at everyone still staring at her. “Oh, get a life all of you! Don’t you have something better to do than listen in on private conversations– shoo– all of you!”

Those who had been lingering quickly moved along, not wanting to get on Chloe’s bad side, but Alya found herself still staring with Nino at her side. Alya was now truly considering the idea of a personality-switching akuma on the loose, if Chloe was acting like this. That would definitely explain why everyone was suddenly so different.

“Thank you, Chloe,” Adrien said, still smiling a soft smile. He looked nearly as happy as he did yesterday, though minus the lovesick gaze he always seemed to have when looking at Marinette.

“Don’t expect me to do it again,” Chloe huffed.

“...Thank you,” Marinette finally said, smiling as well, though she still looked stunned.

“Just don’t think this makes us friends or anything,” She said stiffly. “Though, speaking of friends, there is something you could do for me. To make up for my having to lower myself like this in front of everyone– I’d like to be able to see Pollen again.”

Alya knitted her brow in confusion. Pollen? Did Chloe want flowers or something? Of course she would think she deserved some great gift for apologizing.

Marinette and Adrien instantly tensed, their eyes going wide with shock. They shared a glance, looking at Chloe fearfully, letting out a nervous laugh. “Um, I have no idea what you’re talking about–”

“Oh please, don’t try to cover it up, after yesterday it was obvious,” She crossed her arms. “A word of advice, cut back on the nicknames and stop being so disgustingly romantic. We get it, you finally got each other, so tone it back a bit. You two look ridiculous... utterly ridiculous. Come on, Sabrina, I’m going to get a sunburn if I stand out here any longer.”

“Told you so,” Marinette muttered under her breath as Chloe and Sabrina walked away, and Adrien flashed her a guilty look. “This is not good at all, we should have taken this slow...”

“We’ll be careful,” He promised. “Besides, you know we can trust Chloe, you already do anyways.”

“Barely,” She grumbled, while Alya regarded her. 

‘Trust’ and ‘Chloe’ most definitely did not belong in the same sentence, and even some reluctance on Marinette’s end was not normal. From what she had heard Chloe had been the school bully for multiple years now, and even if her time as Queen Bee had somewhat changed her– emphasis on somewhat– she most definitely didn’t think that Marinette would be onboard with being buddy-buddy with her, even if her boyfriend wanted her to.

“Personality-switching akuma,” Alya said, turning to Nino. “Only solution.”

He raised an eyebrow. “The only one? Not like a reporter to throw out any other options.”

“What else could possibly be going on?” Ayla said, almost in frustration. She stared down at her notebook, thinking back on what Lila had said. It was something that she felt that Adrien would never do, but if an akuma was involved...

Nino hesitated, glancing at Adrien and Marinette. They were whisked away in an urgent conversation of their own, voices hushed. “Well, you’ve, um,  _ noticed _ right?”

“Noticed? I’ve written down everything I’ve noticed! What’s that supposed to mean?”

“...There’s only one person besides Adrien that Chloe respects,” Nino was looking at her intently, gaze serious. She stared at him, not sure of what he was trying to say or what that had to do with anything that was currently going on.

“...What?”

Her boyfriend watched her for a moment, shifting. He glanced off in the direction Chloe had gone, letting out a sigh, then shrugged.


	5. Chapter 5

****Alya couldn’t help but notice the hesitant way Lila approached their table, the Italian shooting several glances at her, as if trying to get some reassurance. She smiled at her, waving for her to join them at their table. Lila beamed, before finally coming to sit down next to her. She smiled as she sat, showing no sign that her wrist was hurting her– was she hiding her arthritis pain again?

“Hello everyone,” Lila said as she sat down. “You don’t mind if I sit at your table today, right? I usually sit with Rose and Juleka at lunch, but I don’t want to impose on them all the time and–”

“Of course, dude!” Nino said, grinning. “You’re always free to sit with us.”

“Don’t even need to ask,” Alya agreed, turning her focus to Adrien. Her eyes narrowed as she saw his reaction to Lila, a slight scowl forming on his face. His green eyes locked right onto Lila’s, and not breaking eye contact he very deliberately put his arm around Marinette, pulling her close.

Lila glanced at Alya after this, shifting uncomfortably, before looking down at her tray of food. “I hope everything's been going well for you guys.”

There was no denying there was something going on between the two of them, the way they were looking at each other was more than enough proof. Alya put a hand on Lila’s shoulder to try to boost her mood, while trying to keep herself from jumping to conclusions– but as a journalist sometimes it was too hard to resist. She could already see the story forming in her mind, filling in the blanks between what she already knew.

What if Adrien was trying to make Lila jealous, regret that she hadn’t returned his feelings? The way he had been holding Marinette had clearly been intended for Lila to see, as if trying to mock her in some way. Perhaps his feelings for Lila had been real, but he had turned to Marinette to save face. Mari’s crush had always been obvious, and maybe Adrien wasn’t as oblivious as she had thought.

No. Half of that didn’t even involve facts. She knew that Adrien had confessed to Lila, but that didn’t confirm his feelings for Mari weren’t real. It wasn’t impossible to have more than one crush, but what was important was that you were loyal when you did get with someone. But if he did have feelings for two people then that meant that Marinette had been his second choice... 

_ Adrien. _ She had to remind herself. _ Sunshine child. Cinnamon roll. Wouldn’t hurt a fly. _

That glare he had given Lila though didn’t seem so innocent, however. Alya frowned, but decided to watch their interactions a bit more closely from here on out, to gather what clues she could. Lila seemed to know just as little as her, but was just worried at the possibility that Marinette’s feelings could be being played with. Chances are they were just overreacting, but both were just looking out for a friend, Marinette deserves the best after all, and she wasn’t going to let anyone hurt her.

Alya made sure to laugh as Nino cracked a joke, not wanting to just look like she was sitting here frowning. It didn’t take long for the slight tension from before to vanish, all five of them carrying on a conversation before long. Adrien and Marinette seemed to keep to themselves for the most part, but with a new couple what was there to expect? They wanted to be with each other and no one else... at least Alya hoped that was the case.

“Hey Nino, what do you say we take our ladies out this weekend?” Adrien asked with a smile. “A double date with our girlfriends?”

“Sounds awesome to me, you dudettes free this weekend?”

Alya couldn’t help but notice that this topic change just happened to exclude Lila, and was discussing Adrien’s lovelife. She shifted uncertainly, hoping that Lila wouldn’t feel too much like a fifth wheel. “That sounds like fun, I’m sure I’ll be free.”

“I have to help out with the bakery in the mornings, but after that I can,” Marinette replied.

“Awesome!” Nino cheered. “Finally get to go on a double date with my best friend!”

“I thought you were taking me out,” Alya said with a slight smirk.

“You know what I meant, babe!”

* * *

“Are you going to tell me why we’re stalking our friends’ date?” Nino asked as they trailed down the streets, Alya trying to keep a certain girl in her sights before she could slip away into the crowd. “We literally went on a double date with them yesterday.”

“Marinette said that she was hanging out with Adrien tonight, and I want to see this first date– first one without us there,” Alya replied– since when was Mari so fast? Sure there were plenty of people out and about, but it wasn’t as if the streets were overly crowded. Yet still it felt nearly impossible to keep track of her, and of course they couldn’t get too close without being noticed.

“This is ridiculous Alya, Mari didn’t stalk us on our first date.”

“Our first date was being locked in a black leopard’s cage while an akuma ran around,” Alya replied, pausing at a street corner. “Okay, which way did she go?”

“Maybe she isn’t going on a date?” Nino suggested.

“She said she was going to be with Adrien.”

“That doesn’t have to mean date...” Nino said, looking at her with a pointed look. She frowned at him for a moment– before spotting a glimpse of Marinette disappearing around another street corner. She grabbed Nino by the wrist, taking off running before she could get too far ahead.

“Why do you keep doing that?” She shouted over her shoulder. “You know something that I don’t?”

“Yep!” Nino called back, stumbling to try to keep up. “I thought you would have figured it out by now!”

She pressed her lips together, but decided not to comment. It was probably something small and unimportant, a tiny detail she had just overlooked. Of course he was gloating that he had caught something she missed, but she decided she wasn’t going to give her boyfriend the satisfaction of begging him for whatever it was, so she didn’t say anything. No details escaped her completely, after all, and she’d figure it out eventually.

“We lost her again!” Alya cried in frustration. “Did Adrien say anything about hanging with Mari? Where they were meeting– something?”

Nino grinned. “I have an idea of what they could be doing. No idea of where they could be though.”

“Care to enlighten me?”

His grin widened. “I think if I told you that you’d be mad at me for spoiling it.”

She rolled her eyes, so it was going to be that way, huh? “Never mind, just help me find her, okay?” 

She pressed forward, eyes carefully scanning the crowds and streets for any sign of her friend. She eventually let go of Nino’s hand, the two of them making their way forward as they searched for her. She glanced at restaurant windows to see if she could spot them being seated at a table, but still nothing.

Alya was getting a bit frustrated at this point, though Marinette was known for her skills at slipping away. Here she was just hoping to spot how they interacted together outside of school, and get some more answers for what could possibly be going on. Her notebook was full of notes, but had next to nothing on answers.

She sat on a park bench, letting out a small annoyed huff. Nino sat next to her, placing his cap on her head so it covered her eyes. She pushed it up, looking at him as he gave her a playful grin. She couldn’t help but give a small smile, putting his cap back on his head, but backwards.

“There, now you look like a punk,” She said with a smirk as he readjusted his hat.

“Just need a pair of sunglasses to complete the look then, huh?”

She opened her mouth to reply– when a flicker of red caught her attention. Instantly her eyes lit up at the sight of her idol, and she leapt to her feet. She didn’t even need to think, hand instinctively reaching into her pocket and pulling out her phone. She sprinted across the park, pulling up her camera, finger hovering over the record button so she could press play the moment she needed to record. She could hear Nino calling after her, but she wasn’t stopping, it was hard enough to keep up with super heroes as it was.

“Operation Adrienette will have to wait– Ladybug’s heading east– come on Nino!”

“Wait for me!” He called after her, but she was already out of the park and back into the streets. 

Unlike tailing Marinette she had experience with pursuing Ladybug, she knew about how much ground the hero could cover with her yoyo, and which buildings she was likely to swing to that could support her the best. She also knew several of their meetup spots, though they tended to switch to new ones after a few ambush interviews. There was also some she personally avoided putting on her blog, either by request of Ladybug and Chat as they were good meet up points, or it was a good place for her to transform and detransform as Rena when she was given her Miraculous to use.

She admired Paris’ heroes, but she respected them too. When they asked her to keep something off of the blog, she would. They had trusted her with a Miraculous, even though she was a dedicated fan, and she didn’t want to lose that trust. She kept the secrets they asked her to, and in return they didn’t seem to mind her sometimes aggressive pursuit for an interview.

Her favorite interview with a hero had to be an interview with herself though– Rena Rouge– via illusions. It actually hadn’t been her idea, interviewing herself on her blog seemed cheap, but rather it was Ladybug’s idea to cement the idea that she couldn’t be Rena to her fans. If she just happened to miss every fight that Rena was involved in people might start asking questions, so best to throw them off their trail.

“Ladybug!” Alya cried as soon as her hero was in shouting distance– at least shouting distance that didn’t seem like a cry for help. “Ladybug– wait!”

Ladybug swung up onto a fire escape, pausing as she watched her number one fan race towards her. A small smile flickered up onto the hero’s face, giving a friendly wave. Alya recognized this building as a meet up spot they had used before, and considering that it was late afternoon she suspected that Chat Noir was on the roof waiting to meet up for a patrol.

“Alya– wait– for– me–!” Nino was panting as he at last caught up to her, hands on his knees as he paused to catch his breath. He wasn’t in quite as good shape as her when it came to hero chasing.

“Well, if it isn’t my favorite reporter,” Ladybug said, sitting on the fire escape railing. Alya couldn’t help but beam that the fact she was the ‘favorite’, people often said she was, but this was the first time she heard it from the hero herself. Was it because she kept secrets? Or because they seemed to be near the same age? “What brings you out here? There’s not an akuma, is there?”

“No, I was just wondering– if you’re not busy– if I could get a quick interview?” Alya asked, holding up her phone hopefully.

“Is that why we ran all the way over here?” Nino asked, while Ladybug frowned slightly, glancing over her shoulder.

As if on cue a baton landed on the escape behind her, Chat Noir vaulting down from the roof next to Ladybug. He shrunk down his staff, leaning against the railing as he peered down at them. “Hello ladies, did I miss anything?”

“Just an interview request,” Ladybug replied, leaning up against Chat– which Alya instantly noticed. “I’m afraid we’ll have to decline this time though, we’re supposed to be patrolling right now and I’m late as it is.”

Alya resisted the urge to just hit record anyways, and get a shot of them swinging away on their patrol, but she knew better. This was a meeting point that had been kept on the quieter side and she wasn’t going to expose it. Besides, her blog was no longer a young one that would post any possible image or recording of the heroes, she wanted to keep her posts on the more professional side now days. She nodded in understanding, and went to put her phone away.

“Wait a second Ladyblogger,” Chat Noir said, causing her to pause. He had a grin on his face, one that seemed very familiar at this point, causing both her and Ladybug to give him a suspicious look. “We don’t have time for an interview, but I think we do have something for you to put on your blog.”

“Right now, Chat?” Ladybug asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Would you want another source to find out first?” Chat asked, raising an eyebrow. “Who better than our own Ladyblogger?”

Alya was instantly on alert– a scoop that hadn’t gotten out yet? One that they wanted her to have first? Immediately her phone was out once more, aimed up at the super heroes as she started to record. Ladybug was watching Chat for a moment, expression warm, then she looked down at Alya waiting for whatever they had to say.

Ladybug gave the camera a grin, swinging off the railing so she was standing next to her partner. “Hello Paris, me and Kitty here just had a little something we wanted to announce before we started patrol tonight.” 

Then she grabbed Chat Noir by the bell, pulling him in for a kiss right on the lips.

Alya’s eyes bulged, a small excited squeal escaping her. This wasn’t the first kiss she had witnessed between them– but this was the first kiss without an akuma involved. Chat Noir leaned into the kiss, both gloved hands on His Lady’s face as they embraced, looking as if he were in heaven. Ladybug and Chat Noir were kissing! On the lips! The heroes of Paris were kissing! Stubborn Ladybug had initiated the kiss! They had wanted her blog to be the first one to see it!

They were both blushing as they pulled back, but looked so happy. Ladybug took on a slightly more professional stance, smiling at the camera. “We’ve been keeping quiet about this for the last few months, but we thought it was time for Paris to know. Bug out!”

Then with that she threw her yoyo, zipping away, leaving a slightly confused Chat behind. “Y-yeah, hardest secret to keep these last few months,” He said, and Alya giggled, Chat must have been dying that whole time. He gave a salute. “I’ll see you around, I have a lovely Lady to catch up with.”

Then with that he vaulted away, hurrying after Ladybug and leaving them alone. Alya carefully stopped the video, swaying slightly in place, a stunned look on her face. Nino put a hand on her shoulder, and she turned towards him, the biggest grin spreading over her face as she did.

“Nino...” She said softly, the realization coming over her. “Ladybug and Chat...”

“Yeah?” He said.

“They just... they kissed...” She let out a whoop. “Nino– Ladynoir is finally canon!”

Nino let out a long sigh– but Alya’s hype was just beginning. Another one of her ships was finally sailing, and she wasn’t about to calm down anytime soon.

* * *

Even though she had posted the video as soon as she had gotten home she still was shoving her phone in her classmates’ face the next day at school before class began. There wasn’t anyone that hadn’t known about the kiss, all of her class followed the Ladyblog, and plus the video had exploded in views overnight. The shippers in the comments were rejoicing, the conspirators seemed convinced this was somehow a ploy for the heroes to take down Hawk Moth, and her rival blogs were fuming at the exclusive footage. She was also keeping an eye on the blogs and other news sites– because no one was going to use her video without crediting her.

“Ladynoir is canon, Ladynoir is canon!” Alya practically sang, the whole class gathered around as she proudly showed them the footage. “They said they wanted my blog to be the first to know! Ladybug called me her favorite reporter!”

“That’s so awesome, Alya,” Marinette said, smiling as she watched the kiss.

“Yeah, must have been such a hard secret to keep,” Adrien said, arms on Mari’s shoulders as he peered over her head, causing Marinette to roll her eyes.

“They’re heroes,” She replied. “They need to keep things professional, and clearly decided to wait for more than one day to go blurting out they were together.”

Adrien flushed at the jab, but just replied by giving her a kiss to the top of her head. “Sorry, Princess, I guess the heroes are more responsible than any of us will ever be.”

“I don’t think 'responsible' and 'Chat Noir' go together,” Nino said, watching Adrien closely. He scowled slightly for a moment, before instantly relaxing and chuckling.

“You can say that again,” Marinette replied.

“They’re just so cute together!” Rose said, squealing as she latched onto Juleka’s arm. “Aren’t they just adorable? I hope they get to go on romantic dates and watch the stars together!”

“It’s awesome,” Juleka replied softly.

Lila appeared next to Alya, watching the video expressionlessly. Alya turned it so she could watch it better, watching Lila’s expression, which was strangely neutral. After it was over though she was smiling, cooing over it almost just like Rose had.

“I’m so glad they finally made their relationship public,” Lila said excitedly. “Ladybug’s been telling me nonstop how happy she was to finally be with Chat Noir, she couldn’t really talk about it with anyone else you see, it was so hard to keep it a secret,” She turned towards Alya, grinning. “I’m glad to see she took my suggestion with going through your blog to make the announcement!”

“That was you? Thank you girl!” Alya said, throwing her arms around Lila.

She waved a hand. “Like I’ve told you a hundred times, I wanted to make sure your blog can reach your full potential,” She sat on the desk. “It’s just so nice to be able to talk about them being together freely now, though. Like a few weeks ago when Marinette was saying we shouldn’t ship them because they weren’t a couple? I just had to hold my tongue even though I wanted to defend their relationship.”

It was true Marinette had gotten quite heated on some Ladynoir art not that long ago, saying that it was inappropriate to ship actual people that weren’t in a relationship. It had seemed like a tad bit overreacting, but she did have valid points on the fact that these were real people they were attempting to pair up like they were characters from a story.

Marinette gave Lila a wry smile. “Well, now that we know that they are we aren’t forcing people into a romantic spotlight by shipping them. If you’re really so close to Ladybug I’m sure it would have bothered you when people shipped them before they were really together.”

“Ladybug’s had a crush on Chat for ages, she’s just been too shy to confess it,” Lila explained. “What I found a bit rude was that you were assuming things about them, that can be a bit hurtful, you know.”

A few murmurs flew through their classmates, well aware that Lila was probably referring to her relationship with Marinette. After all Marinette had jumped to conclusions and as a result had a rough friendship with Lila today.

Alya was going to say something to break up the tension, but out of the corner of her eyes she saw Adrien’s glare. He was staring straight at Lila, nothing short of a look of anger on his face as he glowered at her. Lila noticed this too, offering him a smile, which he responded to by wrapping his arms around Marinette, in almost a possessive manner. Lila’s expression fell, and she flashed a glare at him before looking away.

“Lila, can we talk?” Adrien asked. “Alone.”

Lila blinked. “Of course we– of c-course we can.” 

Her voice had started off strong, when suddenly a small stutter appeared in her speech, like someone had hit a switch. She stood up, shooting a hesitant glance around the classroom, before making her way to the door. Adrien did the same, briskly walking past her and into the hallway without even glancing at Lila. She however stopped in the doorway, looking back before she followed after him. Green eyes locked straight onto Alya, as if silently trying to convey a message.

There was a look of fear in Lila’s eyes, as if she didn’t want to be alone with Adrien.

Then she was gone, the two of them heading down the hall to talk. Marinette looked worried, and some of the class was sharing confused glances. Adrien and Lila did photoshoots together after all, and were clearly confused about the sudden cold behavior. Alya on the other hand felt a wave of chills running through her, knowing that their friendship wasn’t as smooth as it seemed to be. Lila had confided in her with what had happened– and had looked at her so desperately just now.

“I need to go to the bathroom!” Alya blurted out, standing straight up. She closed her phone out from her blog and video, heading towards the door. “If Miss Bustier starts class before I get back tell her I’m going to be late!”

Then with her phone in hand she hurried out of the classroom, bolting in the direction Adrien and Lila had gone. She just hoped that not taking Lila’s worries more seriously wouldn’t be a mistake.


	6. Chapter 6

**** Alya caught sight of Adrien and Lila turning a corner as she bolted out into the hallway, and she quickly hurried after them. No one paid them any mind, the crowds in the halls beginning to thin as it got closer to starting class. She followed after them, and she couldn’t help but shiver as she watched Adrien– she had never seen him like this.

His every movement was stiff as he lead Lila away, hands curled into fists. She couldn’t see his face, but his jaw was tense, and she could imagine coldness in his green eyes. The same coldness he had given Lila as side glances over these last few days, but had never done anything more with everyone around them. But as he and Lila entered an empty classroom her stomach twisted, the idea of them being alone making her sick after everything Lila had told her.

Did he think he had a right to be mad at her? Lila was her own person, and if she hadn’t returned his feelings he should have grown up and moved on. Well, moved on without being bitter– as it seemed to be with him and Marinette. That of course only made her feel worse, knowing just how much Marinette admired him and hated the idea that she might have just been his second choice, a rebound.

Was being told no just something he couldn’t handle? He had grown up privileged like Chloe, but had always seemed much more relaxed. Her head was spinning, trying to make sense of this change in Adrien. Of course she had seen a change in him in the last few days, but this felt even more jarring than his flirts and puns. She ran a hand nervously across the screen of her phone as she approached the classroom they were in, the door opened slightly. Should she burst in? Grab Lila and tell him to leave her alone?

She hovered outside the door instead, holding her breath, instantly going into reporter mode. It was easy to slip into, phone in hand and her mind on alert, listening carefully so she wouldn’t miss any little detail. She reminded herself that Adrien was Adrien, and Lila was more than capable of holding her ground. She was there to step in just in case Lila needed her, she was clearly shaken up and didn’t want to be left alone with him.

“So,” Lila said slowly, her normally sweet voice gone. “You wanted to talk?”

“Don’t act surprised,” Adrien growled– and shivers raced up Alya’s back. There wasn’t just an edge to his tone, it sounded like he had actually growled between words. “I’ve given you more than enough chances– so why don’t you just back off before this has to get ugly.”

“Hmm,” Lila hummed, seemingly unaffected by what was clearly a threat. “Yeah, it would be a shame if something had to get ugly. I am very fond of you, Adrien, you know that.”

“Just know the feeling isn’t mutual,” He replied. “Regardless, we had a deal, and you’re breaking it.”

Deal? What kind of deal? What was that even supposed to mean?

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Lila said softly, in a tone that Alya was very used to. The meek Lila, an almost apologetic tone in her voice. What startled her though was just how different it sounded to the neutral indifference Alya had heard only moments ago. The same voice, but it felt like a different person.

“I told you to leave Marinette alone!” Adrien snarled, his rising voice causing Alya to jump. “You said you’d leave her alone, and then I’d play nice!”

“But I didn’t do anything, I just didn’t like how she was talking about my friend Ladybug–!” Lila protested, hurt in her voice.

“I really don’t care about your lies, Lila,” Adrien cut her off, his growling-like voice back. “I learned a long time ago there was really no stopping them. So go and tell everyone that you and Ladybug are besties or whatever celebrity name you pull out of the hat, but don’t you  _ dare _ make it look like Marinette did something wrong. You stay away from her, and we’ll have no problems.”

“The thing though, Adrien, is that we already have a problem,” She said coolly. “I just  _ adore _ being your friend, you see, but I just don’t think that arrangement is going to work anymore. Especially with you and Marinette being together,” She practically spat out Marinette’s name. “So as long as you two are together, I’m not going to ‘play nice’.”

_ What? _ Alya’s mind blanked, reeling at these words, not sure of what they meant.

“What are you saying?”

“What I’m saying, Adri, is that you need to break up with Marinette,  _ then _ we won’t have any problems,” Lila said, giggling. A giggle that had once seemed sweet, but coming after those words it just sounded so fake. “You want me to leave her alone? I can do that– just go and tell everyone that you don’t like her.”

“I would  _ never _ do that!” Adrien snarled. “You expect me to hurt her like that? And you actually think that I would?”

“Well, it might hurt Marinette for a little bit, but it would hurt a lot less than everyone turning against her, wouldn’t it?” Lila asked. “I told her that’s what I would do if she got in my way, and that’s what I did. It was by my actions she was expelled– and it was only because of our little deal that my word let her get back in.”

Silence.

_ “You threatened her?!” _ Adrien roared, shattering the tension in the air, and Alya’s blood ran cold.

“Oh, that was a long time ago,” Lila said with a slight laugh. “When she first caught on to my little game. I just told her we’d have no problem if she stayed out of my way, and if she stayed away from you. I’m sure she thought everyone else would catch on soon enough or something, but everyone at this school is a naive idiot.”

Alya’s phone was slick in her palmy hands, and she risked peeking through the opened door. Lila and Adrien stood facing each other, and if she would have walked in on them like this she would have been frightened at Adrien’s expression– his fists curled at his sides, emerald eyes burning in rage– almost glowing in the dimness of the classroom. Lila had a soft smile on her face, a gleam in her own eyes as she watched the blond.

“Honestly I wish it hadn’t been you that caught on as well, Ladybug had to ruin that, didn’t she...” Lila’s eyes darkened, and instantly Alya jerked away from the door– she looked nothing like the Lila she thought she knew. “But honestly, you’re getting a bit boring. It’s obvious that I have no chance of having you, so there’s really no point in trying to keep you around. It’s actually quite funny that you think it’s Marinette I’m targeting right now.”

“...What?”

“I’ve already told my little tales about her, and everyone believed them, hook and sinker,” Lila replied. “Everyone believes what they want to hear, and I guess no one could quite believe that someone could be so... ‘perfect’ as her. Sweet, helpful... people wanted to hear something wrong about her, so the moment they did they listened without hesitation,” She could hear the grin in her voice. “And how she’s treated me these last few months? Picking on the poor new girl that just wants to be friends? Marinette’s been planting doubts in their minds herself– and it’s been hilarious. No one’s perfect after all, and they’ve been quite willing to listen to how Adrien Agreste is far from perfect.”

“What game are you playing now, Lila?” Adrien asked, and for the first time there was a slight wary tone in his voice.

“Just a little ‘checkmate’, that’s all,” Lila happily. “We can walk out of this room as good friends Adrien, maybe even something more– all you have to do is tell Marinette that you and her was just a game. Sure it will hurt her, which will be hilarious to watch, but I’ll never go near her again. I’ll even make sure everyone is her friend, there to comfort her after the way you played with her.”

“I would  _ never _ hurt her,” Adrien snapped. “She knows you’re a liar, Lila, she always has. She won’t buy it for a second– she knows I would never betray her. We trust each other completely.”

“You want to be the selfless one and take the fall then?” Lila asked cheerfully. “That’s just fine too– that’s what I thought you’d do. Just so you know if that’s what you pick I won’t be leaving Marinette alone. They never did find out who actually stole my necklace after all when I put it in her locker... maybe I’ll just have to put it there again. So many choices, after all everyone believes my stories.”

“I trust my friends, Lila, they won’t turn against me,” Adrien said. “Threaten me all you want, I don’t care what you do to me. But I’m not going to let you hurt Marinette– no one hurts My Lady.”

“That’s what you think,” Lila said softly. “Maybe you trust your friends– but do they trust you?”

“One day you’ll be all alone, Lila, and maybe then you’ll see that perhaps it was better that you didn’t depend on your web of lies,” Adrien said, not even sounding intimidated. “And I won’t even feel sorry for you. Give me your worst– but my friends will always trust me.”

Alya heard footsteps in the classroom, coming towards the door. For a moment she stood there, paralyzed from what she had just heard, but the sound of the footfalls jerked her out of the trance. She stumbled back a few steps– before turning on a heel and bolting before anyone could see her.

* * *

“Looks like Alya’s the one racing the bell now,” Marinette joked as Alya burst back into Miss Busiter’s room as the bell to start class rang. Miss Bustier was already writing up on the board, shooting a glance at Alya, telling her to sit down before she would be marked as tardy.

Nino chuckled at Marinette’s joke, shooting a smile at Alya, but paused when he saw just how pale she was. He stared at her for a few moments, before mouthing ‘Are you okay?’, the concern in his eyes clear. She looked at him, before shifted her gaze to Marinette, who was looking worried herself as she stood in the doorway.

She stared at Marinette, the words of what she had just overheard echoing in her head. Lies, _ threats,  _ that her best friend had been facing on her own. That she had been carrying around as if they were nothing to worry about. The tense way she had always acted around Lila suddenly seemed to make sense– Mari hadn’t been hostile, but had actually been the tolerant one. Silently suffering through the words she knew were lies, the smiles from Lila probably feeling only like taunts and warnings.

Why hadn’t she told her?

Her stomach twisted the moment she thought this though– and every time Marinette had said Lila was a liar flashed through her head, every glare and fearful look that had crossed her face from just being in the same room as her. Every dismal, every muttering of ‘don’t be jealous’ Alya had said in reply soon followed, her own words echoing in her mind. Her gut twisted, and she wanted to throw up as the guilt settled around her.

Marinette had been threatened. She had tried to warn her of the manipulation their class was unknowingly being put through– and she had ignored it. Brushed it off as jealousy and hadn’t taken her seriously, when her friend had just been trying to help her. Begging her to see the truth that had been right in front of them. Lila’s stories had always been compelling, but was that enough of a reason to disregard her friend? To let her best friend suffer in silence?

Just how much of Lila’s words had been a lie? Every trip? Every big name that she knew? What about her injuries and illnesses– Marinette had always protested those. Would someone really fake that much? But she had heard every word Lila said just minutes ago, the way she had boasted about her manipulation she had so carefully crafted. Putting the spotlight on her in the best of moments, but able to push it to someone else as needed.

Lila had tried to hurt Marinette, she had said so herself. She had wanted Adrien to break up with her– and had tried to threaten him into doing so.  _ She  _ had been the one to have gotten Marinette expelled, she had said so herself, even putting the ‘stolen’ necklace in the locker. The stolen answers must have been her doing too, and falling down the stairs... Lila had seemed fine the next day. No limp despite her knee being wrapped up the day before. Even if the fall had been an accident... 

It was just like Marinette had tried to tell her, which she had ignored when her friend had been framed by someone.

“Alya Cesaire, would you please sit down? Class has already started,” Miss Bustier said, snapping Alya out of her racing thoughts. “There you are, Adrien, Lila. You two sit as well, you kids are all late.”

Alya whipped around, watching as Adrien walked into the classroom followed by Lila. Adrien’s form was still tense and his eyes cold, while Lila had a slight smirk on her face. It was so small that one might not even notice it, and it vanished the instant Lila stepped into the classroom. Alya watched in fascination and horror as her expression change so swiftly– something she had seen before, but had never even questioned.

Tears pricked Lila’s eyes, arms slowly wrapping around herself as she hunched her shoulders. She bit her bottom lip, eyes flickering about the room fearfully. Her gaze landed on Alya, every action looking so real that for a half second she felt a pang of worry wash over her. She was an actress, Alya realized, an amazing actress.

“M-miss Bustier?” Lila asked, a waver in her voice, and instantly all eyes were on her. Concern in their classmates’ gazes at her tone, their teacher’s frustrated look softening as she saw Lila’s expression. “I... Adrien... he...”

“Is everything okay, Lila?” Miss Bustier asked.

“Adrien forced a kiss on me!” Lila cried out, her forming tears now running down her face. Her eyes pressed shut, breathing turning ragged as she tried to hold back sobs. “He said he wanted t-to talk to me– and he–! He–!”

Alya tore her gaze away from Lila, eyes flashing across the classroom. She watched as her classmates’ eyes widened, disbelief in their gazes for a few moments– and it was frightening just how quickly that gave way. Alya opened her mouth, but the words seemed to get caught in her throat. She wanted to cry out that Lila was lying, that they shouldn’t listen to her, but yet she couldn’t say a word.

Because she knew that if she hadn’t followed after them she would be reacting just like them.

“Adrien?” Miss Bustier shifted her gaze to the model, who looked paler.

“Miss Bustier, I didn’t–” He began, but in the same moment the class erupted out with cries.

“You did  _ what?” _

“Not cool, man.”

“My Adrikins would never!”

“Lila, are you alright?!”

Alya’s breath hitched, fascinated and frightened as she watched the glares being turned towards Adrien, the looks of shock and disgust on their faces. Alya’s heart pounded when she saw Nino’s outraged expression– but she felt her rising fear fade as she realized he was looking at Lila. Chills raced down her, but she was relieved that Nino hadn’t been turned against his best friend.

Just like she almost had.

“Would you  _ shut up?!” _ A voice snarled, drowning out the others, Marinette rising to her feet. Her hands slammed down onto her desk, a raw rage etched right into her face. An accusing finger was pointed at Lila, Marinette actually trembling as she spoke. “I have put up with your stupid lies long enough– but this is crossing a line! You do  _ not  _ get to say a single thing about Adrien– someone who had literally given you chance after chance!”

More tears entered Lila’s eyes, pouring down her face. “Wh-why d-do you hate me so much? I didn’t– didn’t do anything to you! Now you’re taking h-his side when he– when he–!” She broke down sobbing, burying her face into her hands. “I j-just don’t want to be alone, but everyone, n-no one believes me and–!”

Miss Bustier wrapped her arms around the sobbing student, her gaze locked on Adrien, expression unreadable. “You do understand this is something the school takes seriously, right Mr. Agreste?”

“Ma’am, I didn’t–” He began, but once again the class cut him off.

“Adrien has been acting quite strange around Lila as of late,” Max remarked.

Juleka frowned. “Lila said Adrien was making her uncomfortable at lunch...”

“Alya,” Lila whispered, voice sounding almost begging. “I t-told you about the photoshoot, please I... I...”

She was more than just an actress– because this wasn’t something she had pulled up at the last minute. It was just like she had told Adrien, people wanted to hear about his faults, and it was now quite clear Alya wasn’t the only one who had been told lies about him. Small little tidbits scattered about in conversation, things that were supposed to click together now as she put on this act. ‘Poof’ that her words were true. And right now it wasn’t just an outrageous story, but rather accusing an innocent person of harassment.

Now the class was watching her, waiting for her response. With a horrible feeling she realized she was the grand piece to this carefully crafted puzzle, she having been trusted with ‘secrets’ and her protectiveness of her friend being used. Her gaze drifted up towards Marinette, whose expression was now fearful.

She thought she was going to take Lila’s side. Alya almost wanted to laugh– because this was cruel. Of course Marinette wouldn’t believe that Adrien had done such a thing, but watching her own friend turn against her would be nothing but painful– and it would all come from her concern for Marinette. Wanting to protect her had lead to a set up that could have hurt two of her closest friends.

Alya turned to face Lila, her guilt being suppressed– because the raw anger she was feeling couldn’t be contained.

“I can’t believe I trusted you,” Alya whispered, voice eerily calm. Lila’s eyes widened, her fear and tears momentarily gone– because this wasn’t the reply she was expecting. She quickly put on her mask of being the victim once more, which she did have to give her credit for. “I can’t believe I actually tried to help you.”

“Alya?” Lila whimpered.

“You tried to turn me against Marinette!” She snarled, foot stamping against the ground as she took a step towards the liar, who flinched. “And now you’re accusing Adrien of harassment– someone who would never hurt anyone?!”

How many crocodile tears did this girl have? “I kn-know you two are close, b-but I thought you believed me, you said you did–”

“YOU’VE BEEN USING ME AND THIS ENTIRE CLASS THE WHOLE YEAR AND WE ALL FELL FOR IT!” Alya cried, a faint echo of her shouts reverberating about them. Everyone else was silent, staring at her, and she whipped around towards Marinette. “Mari, I’m– I’m so sorry I didn’t believe you! You were just trying to warn us and, and–”

No, she didn’t deserve that smile Marinette was giving her. She didn’t deserve that look of gratitude, because she had almost believed Lila. She had become suspicious of Adrien, of her own friend without even questioning it.

“Thank you, Alya,” Marinette said softly.

“This is something serious!” Alix cried. “You can’t ignore this, Alya, you know Lila!”

“And you know Adrien!” She snapped back. “I– I  _ heard _ their conversation! Lila was threatening Adrien! Trying to get him to break up with Marinette!”

“I– I would never do that!” Lila stuttered out, looking at Alya with wide eyes. “Why would you lie about that, I thought we were friends–”

“I have proof!” Alya seethed, holding up her phone. There was something satisfying about the way Lila’s eyes widened even further with realization. “I saw how ‘scared’ you were, Lila, I went after you because I was worried about you. Ironic, isn’t it? If you hadn’t played your part so well I would have probably still believed you!”

“I need everyone to calm down,” Miss Bustier said, the teacher trying to get control over the wild classroom. “This is a serious matter, everyone sit down and those involved go to the principal’s office, he will handle this–”

“You called Marinette out in front of the entire class, it’s only fair the same happens to Lila,” Alya snarled, pulling up the recording of the conversation she had taken. “Lila has been lying to the entire class, and no one gets away with threatening my friends!”

Perhaps it was just the sheer rage radiating from her, but Miss Bustier made no effort to stop her. Lila’s eyes flickered about the classroom in a panic as she cranked the volume up on her phone as loud as it could go. The liar took a step towards her, but Adrien’s arm shot out, blocking her from reaching Alya.

“Don’t touch me!” Lila yelped, as if Adrien had physically held her back. “Miss Bustier help me–!”

“What’s wrong, Lila?” Alya hissed. “It’s like you said, no one is perfect, so doesn’t everyone want to hear what’s not so perfect about you?”

Shivers raced through her as those dark green eyes glared daggers at her, a raw hatred lining her gaze. It was frightening, seeing someone she had known as shy and kind look at her so murderously, but Alya refused to let it show. She didn’t break eye contact as the video began to play, Lila’s own words incriminating her– and Alya hoped this could somehow make up for how she had ignored Marinette’s silent cries for help for so long.

A deal. Adrien had made a deal with Lila to protect Marinette. Here she had been thinking the model had been playing her friend, but yet he had been a better friend than she had been these past few months.

She only broke eye contact with her to look around at her other classmates, to watch as the realization settled into their eyes. Rose had let out a gasp, covering her mouth, tears pricking her eyes. Nathaniel, who had been Lila’s desk mate and a ‘close’ friend sank down in his seat, clutching his drawings close to him.

Lila was, surprisingly, silent throughout the entire time the recording played. She was trembling up at the front of the classroom, her cold and bitter gaze never leaving Alya. She would be more than happy if she came at her– because she wasn’t going to pass up the chance to put this manipulator in her place.

The video ended with the sound of Alya’s footsteps and panting, and she turned off the phone, looking out at the class expectantly. Her rage was still boiling under her skin, though the satisfied smile on Marinette’s face seemed to ease it somewhat. Lila wanted to threaten both Adiren and Marinette with having no one? Then a taste of what it meant to be alone was more than deserving.

“That– that was fake!” Lila sputtered out as all eyes fell on her. “She wants to be a reporter, they always twist the facts!” Her eyes darted around, searching for some form of sympathy. “She edited it, she’s trying to frame me–!”

“Clearly there is much more going on here than I originally thought,” Miss Bustier said, surprisingly calm, holding up a hand to keep the class from erupting out once more. “Rossi, we take false accusations of harassment just as seriously as actual harassment, and on top of everything else, well... this is out of my hands. Alya, please bring that recording with us to the principal's office, I think he needs to see this.”

“I’d be more than happy to,” Alya said, perhaps a bit too smugly, earning another death glare from Lila. She had messed with the wrong reporter.

Miss Bustier put a hand on Lila’s shoulder, guiding her towards the door. Alya was careful to tuck her phone away into her pocket, having a feeling Lila wouldn’t be above trying to knock it from her hands. As she followed after the teacher she looked at Adrien, who was smiling softly at her.

“Thank you,” He said quietly, but she only felt guilty. She had doubted him, had believed horrible things about him– she didn’t deserve his thanks.

Adrien’s gaze then flickered behind her, eyes suddenly widening. Adrien’s arm snapped out, grabbing Alya by the wrist and forcefully yanking her towards him. She let out a yelp as she was suddenly wrapped inside Adrien’s protective grasp, a hiss escaping his throat, and she turned her head as much as she could to see what had happened.

Her mouth went dry as she looked at the small black butterfly fluttering around right where she had been moments before. It then began to fly towards her, and with a forceful shove Adrien pushed her away, standing in front of her as the akuma came closer.

Lila tore herself out of Miss Bustier’s grasp, reaching for the akuma. Alya’s eyes widened, a few people gasping as she snatched it right out of the air, letting the creature merge with one of the bracelets on her wrist. A purple glowing mask surrounded her face.

“Hello, Hawk Moth,” She said softly, as if greeting an old friend.

“Alya, run!” Adrien shouted, and the next thing she knew Marinette was at her side, grabbing her wrist. She was dragged out into the hallway by her best friend as dark energy become to consume Lila.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to thank you guys for all the support you've given this fic so far, especially last chapter. You are all awesome! :)

**Chapter Seven**

“Alya, run!” Adrien cried as the dark energy surrounded Lila. Alya was given no time to react as Marinette ran at her, grabbing her wrist and dragging her out into the hallway. She was forced to stumble after her, mind attempting to process what she had just seen.

Lila had  _ grabbed _ the akuma.

“Nino!” Alya cried, trying to turn back. “A-adrien– and everyone! We just can’t leave them with the akuma!”

Marinette didn’t slow, unhindered despite Alya’s attempt to pull free. She was startled at just how strong a grip her friend had, forcing her through the halls as they ran. “And who do you think Lila’s target is going to be? You need to get as far away as possible! Lila is a dangerous akuma because she  _ wants _ to cause harm!”

Akumas usually did want to cause harm, but Alya had the feeling that wasn’t what Marinette was getting at. Lila had been trying to hurt Adrien before the akuma had even arrived in the classroom. Meaning any aggression she had wouldn’t necessarily be a trait granted by the akuma, if anything it could be enhanced to a new level.

“Wait–” Alya began again as they drew to a stop, but Marinette seemed to have no interest in listening to her, throwing open a janitor closet door, before unceremoniously shoving her inside. “Mari–!”

“Stay in here,” Marinette ordered in a surprisingly firm voice, standing in the doorway. “Don’t make a noise, don’t try to film anything, don’t let the akuma know where you are– got it?”

“What about you–?” Alya tried to step out of the closet– startled that there was no explosion nor any cries or screams that usually occurred when an akuma attacked. The silence was unsettling– and there was no way Ladybug had arrived already to defeat her. She only got one step before Marinette shoved her right back in.

“I’m going to go get help,” she said after a moment of thought, glancing over her shoulder. “Just stay in here– please!”

“Lila might go after you too–” Alya tried speaking once more, reaching for her arm, but she stepped back into the hall. Her friend gave her a tight smile, a fixed determination in her eyes.

“I’ll be fine, I promise,” she promised, before slamming the door to the closet right in her face. Marinette didn’t necessarily seem mad, just in a rush, leaving Alya in the darkness as her footsteps echoed down the hall.

She turned her attention to the phone in her hand, turning on the flashlight feature so she could actually see around her. The scent of chemicals was heavy in the air, and she didn’t dare sit down on the definitely-less-than-clean floor. Currently pulled up on her screen was the video she had been playing in triumph only a couple of minutes ago, fueled with an anger with what she had discovered– that same anger leading to her almost being akumatized.

She closed her eyes, she wouldn’t be surprised if Marinette’s attitude  _ was _ because she was angry with her. The realization of what Lila had been doing... she was still trying to fully comprehend it herself. She had listened in as Lila had attempted to threaten Adrien into ruining his relationship with Marinette, and when that failed she had tried to turn everyone against him, even going as far as to accuse him of harassment. If she hadn’t overheard what they had said... she would be standing by Lila’s side right now. Angry at Adrien for ‘betraying’ Marinette, and of course Marinette would loyally be by his side, meaning that the class would have probably been turned against her in the end as well.

Again. Lila had turned turned many of them against Marinette before, accusing her of enough to expel her.

Even though she had believed Marinette’s innocence at the time, Alya had still seen Lila as an innocent party. Despite Marinette telling her otherwise, despite the many times she had constantly warned her, tried to get her to see through the lies, she had just shrugged it off as mere jealousy. It had taken her hearing for herself to learn the truth, instead of just trusting her best friend.

“It’s too quiet,” Alya whispered, trying to shrug off the guilt. It would do her no good to dwell on it now, though it was not something she would ignore.

She pressed her ear against the door, trying to listen in– but yet there was no sounds to suggest there was an akuma running loose. No sounds of a fight or people trying to get away. Hadn’t anyone else in her class ran? What about Adrien, who had fearlessly stood between her and the akuma? Was he the first one attacked by Lila?

Her heart began thumping as she heard footsteps, isolated, but not rushed as they made their way down the hall. Not the sound of someone running from an akuma. Her hand tightened around her phone, half tempted to rush out and take a look around herself. It was her passion, her self proclaimed job, to record the akumas and the heroes in their city.

Yet Marinette had wanted her to stay in here...

“Marinette?” a soft voice called. “Alya? Are you guys here?”

Juleka, she recognized the soft spoken girl right away. She didn’t even pause to think, opening the door so she could join her in hiding. Juleka turned, eyes narrowing as she headed towards her.

“Where’s Lila?” Alya asked. “Is everyone else okay? Nino? Adrien? They weren’t attacked, were they? The rest of the class–?”

“Where’s Marinette?” Juleka asked, ignoring her questions, staring Alya in the eyes. She felt shivers crawl up her back, and she didn’t know why. Juleka didn’t look any different than usual, but the gleam in her eyes and the tension along her jaw... was she mad?

“She went to get help,” Alya said slowly, taking a step back, but her classmate suddenly grabbed her shoulders. “Juleka, what–?”

“How could you guys do that to Lila?” Juleka spat, fingers digging into her skin, shoving her back towards the closet. Alya's phone fell from her hands. “How could you hurt her– I thought she was your friend!”

“What the–?” Alya flinched as she was slammed back into the closet, wincing as her back hit the shelves, cleaning supplies rattling. Instinct instantly told her ‘akuma’ and to fight back– but she couldn’t bring herself to. There was no sign of Juleka being under the influence of one: her eyes were normal, so were her movements. There was no mark on her clothes, face, or skin– nothing that showed she was under the control of magic.

_ “How dare you say such horrible things about Lila and Rose behind our backs!”  _ Juleka suddenly roared, voice echoing within the confines of the closet. Any hesitation in Alya before was now gone– because this was most definitely not Juleka.

She twisted in her grasp, bringing a heel down on her feet and jabbing her elbow into Juleka’s gut. She let out a grunt of pain, grip loosening enough for her to break free. There were indents on her skin from where her nails had dug into her, but fortunately it hadn’t broken through the skin. Juleka let out a snarl of rage as Alya charged out into the hallway, running after her.

“We trusted you!” she screamed. “We thought you were our friend–  _ we trusted you!” _

Marinette was going to kill her, but Alya began running back towards the classroom. If something had happened with Juleka, then that meant something must have happened to everyone else. Sure enough as she hurried forward she spotted some of her other classmates coming out of the room, many of them talking among themselves like usual– not like an akuma had just appeared in front of them minutes ago.

“Nino!” she cried, eyes landing on her boyfriend. He was chatting with Max, amber gaze shifting towards her as she called out to him. His expression had been friendly, but as his eyes landed on her his gaze hardened.

She stumbled to a stop, watching as slowly everyone turned to look at her, their expressions turning to anger and disgust. The most unsettling thing though was how natural it looked– because that scowl on Nino’s face was exactly how he looked when upset. The sneer on Sabrina’s face was the same sneer she had when she and Chloe were belittling someone, and Max was adjusting his glasses in the same manner he did before stating a fact that would usually turn the tide of a discussion.

“What do you want?” Nino growled, and Alya’s gaze flickered across her classmates who were slowly rounding on her. Several people were missing– Marinette, of course; alongside Adrien, Chloe, Lila, and Miss Bustier.

“Nino, what’s going on?” she demanded– she had no idea where akumatized Lila was or what she had done, but this was so different from anything else she had seen with akumas before. Clearly something had happened, but what exactly she did not know.

Nino hesitated, looking at her with pained eyes. Her heart twisted, she had only seen that expression on him once, when someone he loved had hurt him. His anger brewed under his sorrow, and he took in a deep breath, as if gathering courage.

“I don’t want to talk to you right now,” he said, averting his gaze. “Not after what you did. I... I didn’t think you could do something like that. You can be blunt, but that was downright cruel.”

“Nino,” Alya whispered, trying to remind herself this had to be the work of an akuma, but hearing the disappointment in his voice... hurt.

“You and Marinette just stay away from Lila!” Alix snapped.

“Humiliating her and spreading lies, I thought reporters were supposed to give facts!” Rose snapped, tears stinging her eyes. “And wh-what you said about me... I would never!”

“Where is Lila...?” Alya said slowly, eyes darting across them. She wasn’t exactly surrounded, but she could hear Juleka coming from behind. Her heart was hammering, and she hoped that whatever help Marinette was planning to go get involved Ladybug or Chat Noir.

“Like we’d tell you,” Nathaniel said coolly.

Alya opened up her mouth, not sure what she was planning on saying, but before she could say a word a figure appeared in the doorway of the classroom. She didn’t make any noise as she walked, yet everyone turned to look back at her as she stepped out into the hall, her cool green eyes flickering over towards Alya.

“Lila,” she spat, and the akuma smiled wryly at her.

This was not the first time Lila had been an akuma– she had boasted about the times she had before, usually about how Ladybug had so quickly come to her rescue and how worried she had been– but this akuma was not any of the others she had been before

Her hair was now a midnight black, her figure elegant and tall. There was no sway in her walk, as if she were gliding across the floor. Her eyes were a toxic green, sharp and cold as she looked out over their classmates. She wore a flowing black silk dress, which was covered in a delicate lace. The lace was shaped like a spider’s webbing, the pale thread standing out against the dark cloth. Dozens of white bracelets covered both arms, looking woven in appearance. 

“I am the Weaver,” Lila replied, voice eerily calm– neither the voice of her fake kindness nor cold threats. Her long fingers caressed her bracelets, nails tugging at the loose threads. Alya watched in hesitation and fascination as she pulled out a string between her fingers from the bracelets. Not unraveling the bands, but pulling out the strands like it was from a spool of thread. 

“You look like you just walked out of a Halloween movie,” Alya remarked dryily, eyeing the spider web–shaped lace.

The Weaver hissed, and threw the string out at the class surrounding them. The webbing divided, a half dozen threads lashing around each of their wrists. It was only now she noticed that there was already a thread around them, nearly invisible with how fine it was, even as the new thread intertwined with it. Her classmates went still, and as the Weaver spoke again the thin bracelets faintly glowed.

“Alya is angry that you’ve discovered what she’s truly like,” the Weaver spoke, a low echo of her voice reverberating about the room– a power in her tone that hadn’t been there before. “She’s attacking you, and you need to defend yourselves.”

“No I’m not–” Alya began, but in response to the Weaver’s words everyone around her shifted into a defensive position. Rose threw her arms up as if someone were swinging at her face, and Juleka threw herself in front of her to protect her from the unseen threat. Alix and Kim’s hands curled into fists, eyes narrowed in determination, and with a yelp Max scampered behind them.

“Alya!” Nino cried, stumbling back. “You’re better than this, babe– I know you are!”

“I’m not attacking you!” Alya shouted, but clearly Lila’s powers were tied to her lies. She felt her blood turning cold as Alix charged right at her, fists flying.

“Back off!” Alix snarled, an arm rising to block a strike that wasn’t there. 

Alya shivered at the cruel smile spreading across the Weaver’s face, and she turned to race away before her anyone could land a ‘retaliating’ strike as she ‘attacked’ them– only to find her path blocked by a towering Ivan, Mylene hiding behind him. She swallowed as she looked up at his massive form, and while Ivan was a gentle giant, if he believed someone was attacking Mylene...

“Nino!” she instinctively cried, leaping out of the way of a blow. Thank goodness for the time she had spent as Rena Rouge– or else her instincts would have not been this good. She spotted him coming towards her out of the corner of her eye, and without thinking she stepped towards him.

Nino pinned her arms at her side, and while physically he was not much stronger than her, he had a strong grip. He stood right behind her, hands on her wrists as he held them fast against her stomach.

“Alya, calm down,” he whispered, voice sounding pained. She worryingly eyed her incoming classmates, trying to break free. “Please calm down, please. You’re better than this, you’re better than–”

“I’m not fighting you!” she screamed in frustration– right as she stomped on his foot. Like with Juleka it had the desired effect, Nino yelping in pain as she broke free from him. She shoved an incoming Sabrina away with ease, sending her crashing into Kim, who fortunately paused to stabilize her. Her heart hammered, because they weren’t blindly attacking under orders, they still seemed to be acting like themselves.

Except for the whole, ‘attacking her’ and everything.

Nino took a step towards her, and Alya lunged towards his outstretched hand. Her fingers wrapped around the thin webs wrapped around his wrist, pulling the bracelet free. Nino jerked back as she let the threads fall to the ground, her boyfriend reeling back in confusion.

“What the–?” he cried, eyes wide. “How did I get here, what’s going–”

“Glad you’re back, now it’s time to go!” Alya said, grabbing his wrist once more as she pulled him forward. She raced for the first opening she saw, but before she could break through her classmates a burly arm shot out. 

“Alya!” Nino cried as Ivan grabbed her. “Let go of my girl, dude!”

Without hesitation Nino through himself at his much larger classmate, whose eyes widened in confusion as Nino came at him. He shoved him back, much more gently than he had grabbed Alya, blinking. “Nino, why are you–?”

He was cut off by the sound of a window shattering– two figures came crashing through into the hall, baton and yoyo spinning about. Relief ran through Alya as the red and black heroes sped forward, immediately leaping into action. Chat Noir scooped up Nino, leaping across everyone else and placing him on the other end of the hallway, while Ladybug spang at Ivan.

“Let her go!” she cried, yoyo wrapping around his wrist and pulling him away. “Go Alya– now!”

She didn’t need to be told twice, racing towards where Chat Noir and Nino were waiting. Ladybug looked around as she stood in the midst of the class, yoyo spinning around like a shield as she waited for the opportunity to counter attack. Yet no one charged at her, Alya’s attackers looking at Ladybug in either relief or confusion.

“What was that for!” Ivan growled, wrapping his arms around Mylene. “Alya was attacking us!”

“She and Marinette are the ones you need to stop!”

“Adrien as well!”

“Tch,” the Weaver growled in annoyance, pulling another length of thread from her bracelet. She lashed out with the webbing, it unraveling as it entangled around everyone’s wrist– including Ladybug's. They all went still as another layer was added to the mind-controlling bracelets around their wrists, save for Ladybug, who only had one thin cord. “Ladybug and Chat Noir are not heroes, they are–”

“Don’t you dare!” Alya snarled, turning around and charging back towards her classmates. She snatched the newly formed thread from around Ladybug’s wrist, breaking her free from the trance of the Weaver’s words. The hero blinked a few times in confusion, before throwing Alya over her shoulder and jumping over towards Nino and her partner.

“Ladybug and Chat Noir are Paris’ enemies!” the Weaver snarled over the interruption. “Hawk Moth is the hero and the one you serve– and you are the only ones that can stop these villains!”

“What has she done to them?” Chat asked, watching as the class turned towards them, a sharp determination in their eyes.

“They follow whatever she says– we need to get out of here!” Alya shouted.

“I thought I told you to stay hidden,” Ladybug said, shifting Alya so she was carrying her in her arms, while Chat Noir scooped up Nino, who looked strangely embarrassed at this action. With their enhanced strength they took off speeding down the hallway, looking unfazed despite the fact there were nearly a dozen people now chasing after them.

“First of all you know I like to take videos for the Ladyblog, I’m not going to avoid them,” Alya said. “Second of all this akuma was my classmate, so for all you know I didn’t have time to hide.”

“Are you serious?!” Nino cried as she said this, looking at her in exasperation, and she blinked. “You have to be messing with me at this point– it’s so obvious!”

“What is?”

“...You know?” Chat Noir said warily, looking down in Nino in shock.

“You two don’t know the meaning of subtle, dudes,” he grumbled. “Neither does Chloe for that matter, she confirmed my suspicions.”

“Lila. Akumatized. After all of us– I think we have more important things to worry about,” Alya said, gesturing behind her. “She’s got the entire class under her control– I have no idea where our teacher, Chloe, or Adrien is. Marinette said she’d go get help so she could be anywhere.”

“Marinette told me what’s going on, she’s safe now, don’t worry,” Ladybug said as they burst through the front doors of the school.

“I got the others out,” Chat replied. “Lila was targeting them first.”

“You carried all three of them?” Alya asked, blinking as the heroes leapt up the side of a building. At one point in her life she would have been far from calm like this, but after wielding a Miraculous herself she trusted the heroes’ strength and wasn’t even fazed at the height. They leapt from window seal to window seal, heading up to the roof.

He shrugged as they came to a stop, setting Nino down. “I can carry two people easily without losing too much speed. Three would be a challenge but not impossible.”

“Took you long enough,” a voice snapped on the roof, and all four of them turned to find Chloe, arms crossed. “Ridiculous, if I had my Miraculous I could have saved them all in a snap.”

“Well you don’t have a Miraculous right now,” Ladybug snapped back.

“My Lady, be nice.”

“I don’t have to if I don’t want to– I have other things to worry about,” Ladybug turned back towards Alya and Nino. “Okay, explain to me everything that happened and what you know about Lila’s powers– that’s not her usual akumatized form.”

“Where’s Adrien?” Alya asked, glancing about the roof. If Chloe was here that meant he could be here too– and he had thrown himself between her and the akuma to protect her. She owed him an apology and a thank you– and so much more.

“Are you blind?” Chloe sneered. “Here I thought you were supposed to be the smart one or something–”

“With Miss Bustier,” Chat Noir said quickly, shooting a glare at the blonde. “Anyways, about Lila– what can you tell us?”

“She calls herself the Weaver,” she replied, not knowing why Nino had thrown his hands up with a groan. “She creates these little bracelets on their wrists, made out of thread from her own bracelets. When they wrap around someone they seem to do whatever she tells them, but if you break it you break the connection– that’s what I did for Ladybug and Nino.”

“I don’t remember anything from being under her control,” Nino said.

“It was... weird. It wasn’t like other mind control akumas where they just do whatever they’re told, because everyone was still acting like themselves,” Alya said, tapping a foot against the ground. “I’m not sure how to describe it. They were themselves but just did what Lila told them?”

“If I had to guess, she’s making her lies a reality to them,” Chat Noir said, a small sneer on his face. “All of her akuma forms involved deception in some form– first it was Volpina and illusions, then Chameleon and the transforming.”

“First she made it look like her lies were real with Volpina,” Ladybug said, nodding in agreement. “Then with Chameleon she could act like they’re real– but now it seems like she can actually make everyone believe they’re real.”

“The Weaver, how fitting,” Chat said, crossing his arms. “Weaving her little web of lies.”

“How come the spider-themed akumas always target me?” Alya muttered under her breath.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive!
> 
> Sorry for not updating in forever, I had writer's block for this fic, but I'm back!

"So LB, what's the plan?" Chat asked, turning towards Ladybug. She was pacing across the roof, everyone watching her. Chat Noir looked ready to fight, baton extended in one hand. Chloe had her arms crossed, looking quite irritated, while Nino shuffled uncertainly next to Alya.

"With Lila? How about punching her in the face?" Ladybug muttered, gritting her teeth. "Well, her grabbing the akuma basically proves our suspicions, she's willingly helping Hawk Moth."

"How did you know–" Alya began, before pausing after realizing that was a stupid question. Marinette must have told them what had happened, and if not her Adrien or Miss Bustier or Chloe could have.

Nino looked sick. "Helping him... as in helping him-helping him? I knew _she_ wasn't a nice dude but helping Hawk Moth... he's evil, man!"

"We've been suspicious ever since Heroes' Day," Chat explained. "The 'fight' that took place between me and Ladybug– only Volpina or the Fox Miraculous could conjure up an illusion like that. We never saw or fought Volpina though, meaning that Hawk Moth akumatized her in secret and freed her from the akuma without a fight."

"Don't forget Oni-Chan," Ladybug added. "That akuma was after her, and she lied to split us up and left me to face the akuma alone."

Chat Noir flinched. "I'm still sorry about that, My Lady. I knew she was a liar, I shouldn't have trusted her."

Ladybug paused from her pacing, giving Chat a grim smile. "It wasn't your fault, Kitty, you just wanted to see the best in her. She's had it out for me ever since I confronted her, I'm the one that turned her against me."

"Only had the guts to face her with your mask on, huh?" Chloe asked.

Ladybug gritted her teeth. "Considering she was spreading lies about Ladybug, and claiming to have the Fox Miraculous I felt that was the best way to confront her, Chloe."

Alya's eyes flashed at this. "She said she had _what?"_

Chloe watched her for a moment. "So you are Rena Rouge then, looks like I was right about that too. And seeing how kissy-kissy you are with Carapace, that must mean he's Nino."

Chat turned to face Nino, eyes wide, but there was a grin on his face. "Wait– you're Carapace? That's... that's awesome! Why didn't you tell me Nino was Carapace, Ladybug?"

Ladybug looked like she wanted to throw Chloe off of the side of the building. She was glowering at the blonde, eyes narrowing as she smirked at the hero. "Because everyone's identities are supposed to be a secret, but apparently we've thrown the rule out the window!"

"It's a good thing too, because now we can actually coordinate," Chloe said, having been looking at her nails, but now she squared her shoulders. "So you're going to go get all three of our Miraculouses so we can actually fight this she-devil."

"That's not how this works."

"We're dealing with a mind control akuma, and we all know how fun those are," Chloe snapped back. "More heroes means more fighters– and doing something is better than sitting on this roof. Besides, Lila won't be able to find Alya if she's running around disguised as the fox."

"She has a point, My–" Chat Noir began, but he was cut off as Ladybug shushed him.

She pointed off towards the school, where the front doors were opening. Alya paled slightly as she looked out at the mass of students pouring out from the doors. There was no idle chatter among them, no panic from an akuma, each one wearing a determined expression. Though she couldn't see it from up here she was sure each had one of the Weaver's bracelets around their wrists. She wasn't sure what reality had been painted in their minds, but she was sure that it wasn't in their favor.

Ladybug looked tired as she looked down at those pouring out from the school, clearly expecting a tiring fight ahead of them. She glanced at them, who were all watching her expectantly, and she sighed as she grabbed her yoyo.

"Well, I don't think Lila is going to let us get close to her, so let's see what fate has in mind," she threw her yoyo up into the air, pink light dancing about it. "Lucky Charm!"

Alya grinned, it wasn't often that she got to see a Lucky Charm summoned this close. She watched as the red spotted object materialized, dropping down into her hands. It was a large candle, nothing particularly interesting about it, but they all knew not to underestimate a Lucky Charm. Ladybug stared at it for a moment, before letting out a loud groan.

"You have to be kidding me!"

"Well, it would be helpful," Chat replied.

"Not all three!" Ladybug said firmly. "I'll get the Fox since that will help protect Alya, but that's it," she tucked the candle under one arm. "You watch these three, don't engage just yet. Retreat if you must, but wait until I get back."

Chloe smirked. "So the Lucky Charm wants you to get the Miraculouses. Hmm, I wonder who already suggested that idea. And who shot it down?"

"A broken clock is right twice a day," Ladybug replied coolly, letting her yoyo fly as she swung away. Chloe was grinning victoriously, and Alya couldn't quite remember a time she had been so sassy with Ladybug– she had always practically worshiped the hero. Ladybug being annoyed with Chloe though, that she could understand.

A smile tugged on Alya's face. "So I get to be apart of this fight then? Awesome. Dibs on Lila!"

"The priority is getting the akuma, not fighting," Chat replied. "No matter how appealing giving her a nice punch to the face is."

"You don't understand," Alya growled. "She made me doubt Adrien! She– she didn't even directly say things about him, Lila would just tell you enough so you'd get these ideas and– and–" she closed her eyes. "...It wasn't just her fault. I'm just as guilty for actually believing all those things. Then after everything I did Adrien placed himself between me and the akuma," she blinked away a few tears. "Ladybug shouldn't be grabbing my Miraculous. The others deserve it more, I don't. I don't deserve Adrien's friendship."

She felt a clawed hand on her shoulder, and she looked up into Chat Noir's gentle eyes. "Hey, don't talk about yourself that way. _I've_ fallen for Lila's manipulations even when I knew she was a liar. She's ruthless, and her actions are not your fault."

"But–

"Adrien was worried about you," Chat said. "He cares about you, he values your friendship, and he wouldn't want you beating yourself up over this. And if you really do feel that you need to make up for something, then what better way than by helping take down Lila?"

She knew his words were just meant to comfort her, and it was working. She couldn't help but relax, and Chat Noir smiled, patting her shoulder. Nino opened his mouth to say something, but they were cut off as the Weaver herself exited the school. Instantly all eyes were on her as she stood on the steps, the army of students and faculty turning towards her.

Her slender fingers grasped as her bracelets, summoning more of her threads as she cast them out at the crowd in front of her, her rich voice easily carried through the air, even to their rooftop.

"Paris is in peril!" She called out, face expressionless. "Criminals are wielding their Miraculouses for evil, terrorizing our city. You are all fearless warriors, and you shall hunt them down, claim their Miraculouses, and bring them to me!"

"Okay, I think now is a good time not to be seen," Chat said, pulling away from the edge of the roof, and he gestured with his baton towards the other side. "Okay, everyone over there, it's time to do some roof hopping."

They wasted no time, though Alya reached into her pocket, wanting to take a few pictures– only to discover that she didn't have her phone. She swore under her breath, remembering that she had dropped it in the school. She turned to follow the others only to see Nino pull out his own phone, snapping a few photos of the Weaver and the crowd, before grabbing her wrist and dragging her towards Chat and Chloe.

"I love you," she said, beaming at him.

"I will never understand your lack of a sense of danger," he replied, and she only grinned in response. Chat scooped up Chloe, before vaulting over to the neighboring roof. When he returned he picked up both of them with ease, swinging them across the street. "How strong are you, dude?"

"Not sure," Chat replied honestly, shrugging before scanning the horizon for any signs of Ladybug, ushering them along the rooftops, wanting to create as much distance as possible from the akuma.

They went across two more rooftops by the time Ladybug returned, panting slightly as she landed next to him. She only offered a grunt as greeting as she pulled out her yoyo, summoning three familiar boxes from the void within it. Alya's and Chloe's eyes lit up at the sight of their Miraculous, each box being shoved into their hands.

"Move quickly," Ladybug panted, glancing down towards the streets– where they could hear angry shouting. "She has people after us, they followed after me on the streets, and I don't know how long it will take for them to reach the roof."

"Don't worry, My Lady," Chat said with a smile, expanding his baton across the roof entrance, wedging it between the railings, barricading the door. "We have all the time in the world."

Hearing that familiar nickname made Alya smile, it sounding so much sweeter now that she knew that they were officially a couple. They weren't acting very couple-y right now, but with Lila on the loose that was expected. Fighting first, and kissing could always come later.

"Hey! You're not Rena!" A familiar voice shouted, and Alya looked up to see an unhappy Trixx floating in front of Chloe.

"Ew," Chloe said, holding the box with the Fox Miraculous away from her. "Take it, I don't want that thing."

"Don't talk to Trixx like that!" Alya growled, snatching it from Chloe and shoving the box she had into her hands instead. She quickly slipped the fox tail pendant on, and Trixx did an excited loop in front of her. "Ready to transform, bud?"

"You know the words!" Trixx chirped, and Alya felt her heart warming. She _loved_ her little kwami, even if she didn't get to see him that often. There was something special about his presence that she couldn't describe. She watched as the others opened their Miraculous boxes, this time the correct kwami appearing for each of them. Nino and Wayzz did their little handshake, and Chloe beamed as the Bee kwami gave her a small bow.

"Trixx, let's pounce!" Alya cried, and Trixx became a burst of orange light, zipping into the Miraculous. She felt the magical energy wash over her, hot and fiery, yet not burning her as she transformed.

She drew her flute as the light faded from around her, excitement pulsing through her, every sense heightened as she was Rena Rouge once again. There was always such a sense of freedom that came with the mask, even if she only wore it in times of danger. She looked at the others around her– Carapace sliding his shield onto his arm, and Queen Bee running a gloved hand through her hair. Ladybug was looking slightly impatient, keeping watch over the edge of the roof, and Chat flinched as the door granting roof entrance shuddered.

"Remember these are civilians," Ladybug said grimly as the door was rammed from the inside again, muffled voices could be heard from the other side. "They aren't transformed into minions or anything– they are just as fragile as always."

Rena understood the heaviness of her words. They would have to fight the civilians, but they would have no powers of any kind protecting them, meaning they would have to be careful not to cause any lasting harm. Chat grabbed the edge of his baton, while the rest of them hurried to Ladybug's side. He let his weapon shrink down, leaving the door unlocked. They burst open, battle cries coming from the mind-controlled civilians as they charged the roof.

"It's nice for you to join us," Chat said with a smile, twirling his weapon between his fingers. "Though I'm afraid we're in a bit of a hurry."

And with that he leapt forward, jumping over their heads, taking the civilians' attention with him. He landed on all fours, belt-tail swishing behind him. "Seize him!" One of them cried, and with a roar they all charged at Chat. "For Paris, and for our Queen!"

"_I'm_ the queen!" Queen Bee cried with a huff, and Ladybug replied by grabbing her around the waist and jumping off of the roof. Rena followed suit, while Carapace hesitated for a second, looking back at Chat in worry, before following after them.

Ladybug and Queen Bee landed on a lightpost, using that to break their fall, before jumping to the ground. Rena mimicked them, quickly jumping down so Carapace would have somewhere to land as well. Queen Bee seemed insulted at being dragged off the roof, pulling herself free from Ladybug's grasp as soon as they were on the ground, snapping at her.

"Our priority is locating the Weaver," Ladybug said, ignoring Chloe. "Let's loop back around to the school, Ad– Chat will meet us there. Stay close."

"We can't leave him alone–!" Carapace protested.

"He'll be fine, Nino," Ladybug replied, cutting him off, and she began running down the street.

The three temporarily heroes took after her, the streets fortunately mostly empty thanks to an akuma being on the loose, though Alya didn't understand why they didn't take to the roofs again. Now that they all had powers they could keep up and wouldn't need to be ferried across each one.

"It's so we're not spotted," Ladybug replied, as if reading her mind. "Her 'army' is keeping an eye for us up there, and they're pretty fast too. Tracked me all the way back to you guys the moment they spotted me."

"Can they communicate with each other in some way?" Carapace asked.

She shrugged. "No more than average. But shouting can surprisingly go a long way."

Ladybug paused as several people stepped out of a nearby alleyway, their eyes locked angrily on the heroes. It was easy to spot the bracelets on their wrists– thick and white, many threads having been woven together. They were either one of the first the Weaver had seized control of, or she had given multiple instructions in the short time they had been gone.

"You've terrorized this city long enough," the one in front growled, cracking her knuckles. It took Rena a moment, but she recognized her as the librarian from the school. Unlike their classmates that had been taken controlled of, she was nothing like the librarian Alya remembered. The kind and soft woman wore an angry gaze that she had never seen on her before, and was clearly ready for a fight.

"You've taken what rightfully belongs to Hawk Moth," the one next to her added. "Thieves."

"Villains," the last one spat– and then they charged.

They all jumped out of the way with ease, though this did nothing to deter them. They all reluctantly drew their weapons– everyone but Queen Bee– and rushed to meet them. Carapace took the head, using his shield to push them back. Ladybug's yoyo flew out, entangling one of their feet and pulling them to the ground. Queen Bee let out a yelp as one drew near, and punched her attacker in the face.

"Don't touch me!" She snarled, the man staggering back.

Rena's eyes narrowed in on the librarian, who had pulled her phone out of her pocket. There was no reason for her to pull it out in the middle of a fight, and so with a single bound she pounced on the woman, knocking her onto the pavement, ripping the device from her hand. She struggled under the hero, but the natural strength she got when transformed was enough to keep her pinned.

"Smash their phones!" Rena Rouge cried as she caught a glimpse of the number the woman had been attempting to dial, recognizing it instantly. "They know Lila's number!"

There was something strangely satisfying about throwing the phone to the ground, watching it shatter. A part of her panicked, knowing just how expensive they could be, and perhaps that's why it was also somehow entertaining. The librarian let out a small whimper as her phone shattered, eyes widening. Clearly whatever lies Lila had woven into her mind didn't recall the Miraculous Ladybug, any damage done now was temporarily. Despite that she didn't want to hurt their attackers even if it could be fixed.

"Lila still has her phone on her?" Carapace muttered, flipping someone onto their back, grabbing their phone from their pocket.

"Where's Chloe?" Ladybug demanded, the last of their attackers tied up in her yoyo, and sure enough the bee hero was nowhere in sight. She glanced around, and caught sight of a flash of yellow above. "What part of 'stay off the roofs' didn't you understand! Come back!"

Queen Bee shot one glance at them, then leapt out of sight.

"Always attacking innocents," one of the civilians muttered, and Carapace reached for the bracelet on their wrist. It didn't tear off as easily as the one Rena had pulled off of him, having to wrestle with both the fraying bracelet and the struggling civilian. She reached for the librarian's bracelet, whose was a bit easier to reach with her being pinned.

"Wh-where am I?" she stuttered out as soon as all the threads were ripped, and Rena stepped off of her, helping the woman to her feet.

"You were under the control of an akuma," she replied as Ladybug ripped the last bracelet off of the man she had tied up. "You're fine now, but you should get inside to keep it from happening again."

"I didn't hurt anyone, did I?" She asked, eyes widening in fear.

"No, and even if you did it wasn't your fault," most of the words she was saying were taken from Ladybug, with how she often calmed down those who had been taken controlled by an akuma. Carapace and Ladybug were offering similar words to the ones they had freed, untying them and helping them to their feet.

As the freed civilians hurried down the road they heard a zip of a wire, Queen Bee's top wrapping around a lamppost as she came swinging down. "Lie-la is no longer at the school. Judging from the crowds I think she's heading towards the Eiffel Tower–"

"I told you to stay in the streets! With the group!" Ladybug snarled.

Queen Bee rolled her eyes. "Where we were both slower and vulnerable to attack? Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous! Anyways we should change course–"

"If you have issues with my plan then at least mention something before running off!"

Queen Bee put a hand on her hip. "I liked you better before I knew your identity."

Alya's eyes widened. "Y-you what?"

"Doesn't matter!" Ladybug said quickly. "Let's head to the Eiffel Tower, assuming Chloe's right–"

"I _am_ right, like I have been all day, and if you're actually going to listen to me this time we're going to travel by roof. Who cares if we're seen, we can outpace them– and it will be easier for Chat-ikins to catch up to us."

Ladybug's eyes narrowed. "Do me a favor, and never call him that again."

"Yeah dude," Carapace added. "Please."

"Are we done wasting time– or are we actually going to go fight this stupid akuma?" Queen Bee snapped. "We could actually be somewhere by now, but no!"

She didn't say another word, throwing her top up, soaring up to the roof with a single tug. Ladybug muttered under her breath, but followed suit with her yoyo– leaving her and Carapace to climb manually– but she was still digesting the fact that apparently _Chloe_ knew who _Ladybug_ was. It took a tap on her shoulder to snap her out of her daze, and she looked at her boyfriend in confusion.

"H-how?!" She cried, waving a head up towards Chloe. "How on earth did _she_ figured it out?"

"By paying attention," Carapace replied, a smile tugging on his lips, and he scooped her up into his arms, leaping up towards a window sill, jumping up the side of the building.

"I can walk by myself," she grumbled. "And I pay attention too!"

Carapace laughed, and she glowered at him. "Sorry babe, but I think you've been paying attention to the wrong things lately," he chuckled. "Well, more like paying attention to the right things, but interpreting them wrong."

Her eyes narrowed, what exactly was that supposed to mean? Carapace seemed very relaxed about Chloe knowing, not startled at all in fact, and he had been acting weird these last few days...

"Wait," she said slowly. "You're not saying that you know too–"

"Chat's lost track of the first group," Ladybug reported, hanging up her yoyo. "But he's caught the attention of another group, so he's leading them away from the tower before he meets us there," she glanced at Rena. "They're actively looking for civilian-you as well."

Her throat tightened. "That must mean that she's looking for Marinette and Adrien too."

"I'll have Chat check on them, but you seem to be the main target," she spun her yoyo about, before letting out a sigh. "Let's follow Chloe's plan for now, and head for the tower."

"For now?" Queen Bee demanded as Ladybug leapt away, as she swung after her.

Rena Rouge and Carapace shared a glance, and followed.

* * *

Lila was indeed at the Eiffel Tower.

"What did I say, she's a spider akuma," Rena said, shivering slightly at the sight before them. Spiders had never really bothered her, but giant spider webs covering the Eiffel Tower was definitely an unsettling sight.

It was nothing like when her sister had been akumatized though, covering everything with thick and crude webbing, but the Weaver had lived up to her name, carefully crafting her masterpiece with great detail. A haunting beauty, wisps of white webbing creating a veil about the tower, laced from the top down to the streets below.

Carapace gave a low whistle. "She's efficient, I'll give her that. We left the school like what, a half-hour ago?"

Ladybug glanced down at her yoyo. "Just about, yes," she flipped the screen over to a map, looking at a flashing green dot. "Chat is on his way over right now, he should be here any minute– so for now let's plan. Give me your shield."

She took Carapace's shield from off his back without waiting for an answer, setting it in front of their little group, pressing one of the scutes on the back. All the segments of the shell glittered, turning into a screen. Rena glanced at Carapace, but clearly he didn't know that it could do that, since he had a huge grin on his face.

"Dude," he breathed. "Awesome."

"The weapons all function as communicators," Queen Bee said dryly. "Didn't you know that?"

"And Carapace's is the biggest, meaning it's the easiest for all of us to look at," Ladybug said, holding up the shield and aiming it down towards Lila. It seemed to be a camera right now, the view of the Eiffel Tower popping up. It was a clear image, though slightly fractured by the segments of the scutes. Ladybug flicked her fingers against the screen, zooming in on the tower, the image going blurry for only a moment, before focusing with incredible clarity.

So their weapons weren't only weapons, weren't only what was basically a smartphone, but had the 'zoom and enhance' feature every camera on a cop show seemed to have? Could her flute do all of this too? Because this was awesome.

They weren't exactly hidden, up on one of the buildings surrounding the tower– which was a ways away from the tower itself. Close enough to watch what was happening, but far enough away that they wouldn't be spotted right away. Despite that they hunkered down near the roof, using the camera-shield to watch what was happening as Ladybug zoomed in closer as they tried to gauge what exactly they were up against.

At the base of the tower the Weaver had created herself a silky throne, sitting upon the tightly woven threads, its whiteness starkly constructing its surroundings. It was easy to spot Lila as she sat upon it, her black dress standing out against the sprawling white behind her. Rena thought this was all quite fitting of Lila, as everything she had ever done had clearly been seeking attention– and now she had stationed herself right in the center of Paris, at its most well known monument.

"I hate to say it, but it is beautiful," Ladybug said, staring at the intricate designs that had been woven into the webs of the tower. Figures of butterflies and foxes, complex shapes spun into the webbing, draped across the tower like a veil.

"Tacky, if you ask me," Queen Bee said sharply.

They heard a light thump, and they all turned to see a silvery tip of a baton that had landed behind them. Chat Noir came sliding down, panting slightly as he landed on the rooftops, but he looked unharmed. He gave them a grin as he shrunk down his baton, tucking it away on his back as he gave them a salute.

"Hello, My Lady. I lead our pesky pursuers on a wild goose chase, poor civilians were exhausted trying to catch up to me," he slipped himself between Ladybug and Carapace, letting out a sigh. "Left them on the other side of the Seine, I think they'll be out of our hair for the next little bit."

"Afraid she has plenty more at her service," Ladybug replied, gesturing down to the tower below. Chat craned his neck, looking at the webbing that covered the tower, and the many people below that didn't even looked phased at the sight– clearly under the akuma's control.

"This is going to be fun," he muttered, and they all returned their attention to the shield, trying to get a closer look at Lila. She was just sitting there calmly, the only movement being her long dark hair as a slight breeze rushed by.

"Is that Adrien's bodyguard?" Carapace asked, pointing to a figure just offscreen, and with a swipe across his shield it shifted its focus to those surrounding Lila and the tower.

Sure enough there was 'the Gorilla', standing stoic at the head of the path that lead to the Weaver. You could see the threads around his wrist, his bracelet having been woven thick with her string of lies. Who knew what reality he saw in his mind, but he was loyally standing guard of the akuma. The thought of crossing him was not an appealing one, super powers or not. The Gorilla wasn't the only one there either, there were other large towering figures stationed in front of her, clearly acting as personal guards for her. They were stiff, standing as still as Lila, but Rena was sure it wouldn't take much to have them leapt into action.

"I hate her," Chat Noir muttered, eyes locked on the Gorilla. Rena's eyes scanned some of the others they would have to go up against to get near Lila, and her throat tightened.

"That's Mr. Dupain," she said, pointing to the figure she recognized as Marinette's father, whose expression was nothing like the gentle baker she knew. Like the others the bracelet on his wrist was thick and tightly woven– it seemed the more lies she spun the less they acted like the people they once were.

"_How dare she!"_ Ladybug snarled, causing Rena to jump in surprise. Her frustrated expression was gone– now replaced by a burning rage. Her fingers tightly gripped the shield, arms shaking slightly.

Chat laid a hand on her shoulder. "We'll stop her Bugaboo, don't worry."

"She– she–" Ladybug sputtered out, and then she closed her eyes. "I'm going to make her pay."

"She has Ivan too," Queen Bee said lazily, scrolling across the screen. "I don't recognize any of the others, and I honestly I don't care. We have to face an army of brutes to get to her, so I say let's get to it before someone spots us up here. Element of surprise and all?"

"She's moving," Carapace said, stiffening slightly as the Weaver rose to her feet. All eyes locked on the shield once more, watching as Lila lazily pulled more threads from her bracelets.

Several of her minions were approaching her, several rows of the controlled civilians dragging forward some who were resisting. The five heroes watched in a horrified awe as she cast her threads as each person who was brought before her, lips moving as she gave orders they could not hear. With a wave of her hand she directed her newly controlled pawns away in different directions, most joining forces with the crowd that had brought them here, while one particular burly woman stayed near Lila.

A jolt of rage ran through Alya, a flash of red crossing her vision. That was Nora– Lila had her sister. Hands curled into fists, Nino's reassuring hand on her shoulder meaning nothing as she watched the Weaver carefully wrap more strings around the thin bracelet on Nora's wrist. Her lips moved slowly, no doubt muttering her lies in her soft voice, slowly twisting her victim's mind to her will.

Nora then joined ranks with the other guards, gaze expressionless as she waited.

The Weaver then sat back on her throne, a purple mask temporarily lighting up her gaze. She nodded once as it faded, holding perfectly still save for the impatient tapping of her fingers.

"How dare she!" Rena spat.

"She's rational," Chat said, expression grim. "She's not going straight for the attack like other akumas, she's preparing. Akumas are usually supposed to enhance a negative emotion to the extreme, and if her anger and embarrassment was increased she shouldn't be this calm. She should be frustrated, lashing out."

"Instead she's building up an army," Carapace muttered.

"Having them bring her more people to turn instead of seeking them out herself," Ladybug mused. "Saving her energy, and keeping herself protected at a little base. I don't think we're dealing with an akuma, we're dealing with Lila herself."

"Are you saying she's still herself?" Rena snarled. "That she's doing all of this consciously?!"

"That'd be my guess," Ladybug said softly. "And that means she is definitely willingly helping Hawk Moth," she glanced at Chat. "We have to get her out of Paris after we defeat her, Hawk Moth can't just have someone who's willing to be akumatized around at all times, Chaton."

"How effective would that be, Bug?" Chat asked, shaking his head. "We can't forget Mayura, I'm sure she wouldn't fight akumatization either."

"If our theory is right then Mayura has to be the akuma that makes him Scarlet Moth," Ladybug replied, the two main heroes barely even acknowledging the others. It was as if they had slipped away into their own little world, mind racing as they tried to take this all in. "There has to be a reason he doesn't akumatize her more often, or else he'd do it every time, she's not the same kind of threat as Lila."

"Now is not the time to worry about this, Bugaboo," Chat said softly. "The Weaver first, theorizing later."

"What if akumatizing someone over and over leaves an effect and that's why he doesn't– what is that doing to Lila then? To others being akumatize multiple times, the innocent ones? I can't just not worry, Kitty–"

"My Lady, look at me," Chat said, grabbing her by the shoulders and forcing her to face him. He put a clawed hand on the shield, lowering it so they could look each other in the eye. "You're not alone in this, me and you against the world. We're going to take this one step at a time, and after we stop Lila we will get to the bottom of this. I promise."

The shield clattered to the rooftop, and Ladybug threw herself into Chat Noir's arms. He held her tightly, everyone being silent during the embrace, even Chloe. It was almost startling to see Ladybug this vulnerable, and it was in that moment Rena truly realized how much weight was on the hero's shoulders.

She wasn't someone with powers that radiated pure confidence and fought without trouble– she was someone just like her. A regular girl, a teenager, who had been handed powers and the responsibility of a whole city. The sheer stress that came with that Alya couldn't even imagine, and she was sure there was even more to it. All she every saw was Ladybug wearing the hero's mask, and never the person behind it.

Chat Noir was right though, she wasn't alone. Just watching the two hold each other showed that, and showed how close they were. Perhaps they were finally together, finally a 'couple', but she realized that they had a love for each other much longer than that. You couldn't go through what they did, you couldn't just hold the trust they had for each other, not that easily. There was a powerful bond there, one that you couldn't describe.

Ladybug and Chat Noir pulled back, looking into each other's eyes. The fear from before was gone, now replaced with a firm look of determination– though clearly the worry was still there.

In that moment Alya couldn't help but think of Marinette and Adrien, and how close they had become. Their relationship may have seemingly transformed overnight, but the trust and love she saw in their eyes was a powerful one. She felt guilt prick at her heart for ever doubting Adrien's loyalty and Marinette's concerns about Lila, but what mattered was she saw it now. They were a lot like the heroes, carrying secrets of their own as they combated Lila's lies, protecting the other and just being so close. Even their nicknames for each other were similar to the heroes'–

_Oh._


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back and free from writer's block? xD
> 
> I want to give a give thank you to fabulously_frenzied and Roxas Wrw for being the awesome betas for this chapter!

"We can't let her intimidate us," Ladybug said, still wrapped in Chat's arms as she turned back to face the group. "We already know the akuma is in her bracelet– and so that's where our focus needs to be."

Alya stood there in a daze on the roof, staring at the two heroes in shock. Her mind struggled to process what it had just realized, and she wasn't even comprehending what they were saying. She watched as the magical glamour from around them melted away, no longer masking the clear similarities that had always been there. It had been the same way when Carapace had first saved her, one moment a new hero was in front of her, but the moment 'Dude' had passed through his lips suddenly it was her boyfriend standing in front of her.

No longer was it Ladybug and Chat Noir addressing their group, but very clearly Marinette and Adrien. That look of determination was the same one Marinette got that she knew so well, that love-struck look the same one she had been seeing on Adrien all week. Her mind was protesting the fact that she hadn't realized it sooner– Marinette's hair was the _exact_ same, for crying out loud!

Adrien's transformation did at least offer some differences. His hair was wild and uncombed, no products carefully keeping it in place. There was no makeup on his face, no tension in his posture– and there was no false smile he often wore. Despite all that it wasn't enough to hide the truth from her now– because these were very clearly her friends standing in front of her.

"Been dating for several months, my foot!" Rena suddenly blurted out, the words escaping her mouth as soon as the thought crossed her mind. Everyone's attention turned towards her, as she had just interrupted them, but the realizations were coming faster than it took her to care. "And the akuma fight! He didn't reveal his feelings for you– he revealed his identity so he could go fight! No wonder there were so many holes in your story– and me! That's why you chose me to be Rena Rouge, I always wondered why you trusted someone who was just a fan that much!"

"Um–" Ladybug began, but Rena was on a roll.

"That's why you knew Lila was a liar from the very beginning! Because you're Ladybug, and she claimed to be friends with you and of course you'd know but you couldn't give evidence because of secret identities," she began pacing the roof. "Then you vanish every akuma fight, that's why you're always late and fickle with hangouts because you're just going to protect everyone–"

"Rena–"

"The nicknames, why didn't those tip me off? 'Dude' was enough for me to realize who Nino was but your guys basically drooling over each other wasn't?"

"We were not–" Chat began.

"My best friend, my best friend is Ladybug and I didn't even realize it!" Rena cried. "No wonder you and Chloe figured it out, how did you guys figure it out, I mean how didn't I is probably the better question, but what exactly tipped you off–"

"Alya!" Ladybug put her hand on her shoulder, pulling her from her rambling thoughts. "Akuma first, panic later, okay?

"I'm not panicking! Not panicking at all, it's just that my best friend has been running around Paris in a mask while I've been making blog posts about her and writing fanfiction and it's just really weird to think that I've been making you read them, I don't know what's weirder; that fact or the mere idea that Ladybug has actually read them– ow!"

Rena jumped back, rubbing the top of her head where Queen Bee's top had come crashing down onto her. She glowered at the heroine, who gave her a cool stare as she retracted the weapon, before casually studying her fingernails– which were hidden behind gloves. The blow had been enough to snap her out of her ramblings again, bringing her back to reality.

The reality that Marinette was Ladybug.

Carapace was giving her a knowing smirk, the same smugness he had been taunting her with all week, and she glared right back at him. He wasn't going to let her live this down, she knew he wouldn't, the fact that he had pieced together their identities before she had. There was no one to blame but herself though, everything had been laid in front of her on a golden plate while she had been chasing her tail in circles.

"R-right," Rena stuttered out. "Akuma."

_Marinette was Ladybug._

"Well, Okay," Maribug took in a deep breath. "Now that we're all on the same page, we need to take out the akuma as quickly as possible. Every couple of minutes she gains several more people under her control, who in turn bring more people to her to control."

"Facing her whole army will be dangerous for both us and the civilians," Chadrien said. "We need to incapacitate them as quickly as possible."

"I can only sting one person," Queen Bee said, holding up her top. "If I can get close enough to Liar-Pants-On-Fire I'd like to save it for her. She's held the spotlight for long enough."

"I don't think they're going to let us get close to her to do so," Carapace said, gesturing to the army below them.

"Well, isn't that your job to hold them off, shield boy?" Queen Bee asked, sticking out one hip.

"If I use my forceshield to hold them off that means trapping us in the dome with Lila– where she has her mind control strings and we have no escape!"

"Hence why I use my singer to paralyze her before she uses her strings," Queen Bee replied.

"And the moment she sees us she summons her army to attack!" Carapace's voice began to rise. "We can't get close–"

"Shhh," Adrienoir hissed, green eyes darting across the people below, but no one's gazes had turned up towards their rooftop. They had a good view of the Eiffel Tower, but were still aways away from it. It also helped that those assigned to watch the tower didn't seem to be actively keeping a lookout, just silently waiting.

Ladynette took in a deep breath. "Lila may have an 'army,' but if you notice, that's all she has," she retrieved Carapace's fallen shield, turning the screens towards Lila once more as she zoomed in. "No armor, no weapon, and the only power she seems to have is when she gets her bracelet's threads onto someone."

"And her brain," Rena added, the sting of Lila's betrayal helping her focus despite the shock. "If she's not acting under the akuma's influence."

"Hawk Moth can grant incredible powers," Ladybug said. "But there's always limits. When they have control over civilians there's little they can do for themselves. We separate her from her army then the only thing we will need to keep watch for is staying out of her control."

Her gaze slipped over them, before returning to Carapace's shield. You could see the thoughts churning in her mind, a spark in her eyes– the same spark Marinette got when struck with inspiration for a design. Chat grinned, recognizing the look instantly.

"What's the plan, m'lady?"

* * *

Rena glanced at those around her lingering in the alleyway, Chat Noir right next to her, baton extended. Queen Bee, Carapace, and Ladybug were visible behind her, standing still as silence filled the air. She took in a deep breath, her gaze returning to Chat. He looked out in the distance, muttering to himself.

"Now," he said after a moment, looking towards Rena– and together they charged out towards the Eiffel Tower, Queen Bee, Carapace and Ladybug following behind her, weapons raised.

The effect was immediate– all of those standing guard instantly turned to face them as they came running, the civilian army looking fearless despite the fact they were powerless and weaponless. In the distance Rena could see the Weaver standing up from her throne of webs, eyes narrowed, but she had no chance to stay focused on her as those controlled by the threads raced forward to meet them. She and Chat shifted so they were in front of the other three, her necklace beeping as she swung her flute towards the closest attacker, Chat Noir doing the same.

Their job was simple– keep them at bay. They didn't want to seriously hurt those who had their minds twisted, but they couldn't simply not face them. They didn't strike hard, just tripped and shoved away those that charged at them with their staff-like weapons, moving forward. Ladybug's yoyo flicked out, though didn't hit anyone, and Carapace kept swinging his shield as they moved forward, easily outpacing the crowd.

Rena's stomach twisted as she made eye contact with the Weaver, despite the distance between them her fox-like eyes picked up on everything. The frustration etched on her face, the way her hands tightened, and the white woven bracelets on her wrist.

She tried her best not to flinch every time her flute made contact with someone she knew as they tried to get closer to the tower. Unfortunately those they did knock down weren't truly defeated– a couple bruises at most as they rose to their feet, coming at them from behind. Chat jabbed his staff back, extending it to prevent someone from pouncing on Carapace, looking at Rena for a brief moment.

It was unnatural how silent the many of the civilians were– not even saying anything that hinted at the mindscape Lila had painted for them with their powers. She wondered how twisted their reality had become, as now their only motive seemed to be to attack. There was recognition in their gazes– so they must process that they were the heroes (or in their view of things, their enemies) on some level, but still she felt sick as she fought. Clashing with akumas was exciting, who were fighting with powers on equal grounds as them, not those defenseless ones who had been taken advantage of like this.

Their defensive game couldn't last forever though, and it was only a matter of time before someone got through her and Chat's blocks: Tom Dupain rushed forward, jumping as he attempted to tackle Ladybug to the ground.

The large man passed right through her, the image of the red hero flickering, before vanishing with a flash. Rena gritted her teeth as their facade fell, those around them pausing as they watched the illusion of Carapace and Queen Bee fade soon after. In the distance the Weaver recoiled, and Chat Noir didn't waste a moment, his arm wrapping around Rena's waist, extending his baton to push them up into the air before they could recover from the surprise.

"Shell-ter!" A voice cried from atop the Eiffel Tower, and the Weaver jerked her head up, watching the green forceshield expand into a glowing dome, which sliced through metal and webs with no resistance. Carapace stood at the center of the shield, Ladybug and Queen Bee by his side. The giant structure shuddered as the Shell-er faded, the Eiffel Tower crumbling down below as it support shattered, hunks of metal collapsing down towards the Weaver when a yoyo and a top zipped out, wrapping around the beams, swinging them to guide the falling debris, because as satisfying as the idea of Lila being crushed sounded at the moment she knew that wasn't in the description of being a hero.

"Purrfect," Chat purred from up on their perch, still holding onto Rena, watching as the remains of the tower collapsed around the Weaver, fencing her in. And with her controlled civilians having gone after her and Chat, they were nowhere near their leader as she found herself trapped.

He leaned forward, sending the staff falling forward as the civilians made an attempt at his baton– which he shrunk down as he released Rena Rouge– both of them landing on their feet, rushing forward which much more speed than before, easily out pacing the mind controlled army, going to meet the others.

"Four minutes," she reported, glancing down at her necklace.

"Cataclysm," Chat replied, dark energy bubbling around his ringed hand as he swiped it against the ground, which instantly turned black, cracking– the street crumbling as energy raced to where the tower had once stood, forcing Rena and Chat to part ways as the road crumbled.

"Hmm, stuck in her own little web," Queen Bee cooed as she landed on the top of the wall of beams surrounding the Weaver, the other heroes landing next to her. Chat vaulted up to them, while Rena was forced to climb. She peered down into the enclosure, and couldn't help but smirk at the sight, the Weaver dangling above a massive hole, only her threads supporting her.

The Cataclysm had destroyed any ground for her to stand on, while the beams had caged her in. The Weaver would have fallen in if it weren't for her threads, which she had latched to the beams that trapped her, the webbing leaving her dangling as the heroes looked down at her.

"Quite a cat-ch we have," Chat Noir said with a purr. "We'd hate to leave you hanging, Lila, so why don't you just hand over your akuma?"

"Get them!" She snarled to any of her army that might hear her, shifting as she tried to stabilize herself, throwing another wave of threads to another part of the wall, causing her not to swing as much.

"Hold them off," Ladybug said simply, not even flinching. "Lucky Charm."

Rena, Chat, and Carapace all turned, weapons at the ready to knock down anyone that tried to climb up the wall of beams. They had the high ground, and they could keep going for as long as their Miraculouses would let them, all of which were counting down except Queen Bee's.

The Lucky Charm formed above Ladybug, falling into her hands. Everyone's eyes widened at the flamethrower that landed in her grasp.

"So much as send out one of those little strings, Lila," Ladybug growled, leveling the flamethrower with the threads supporting the Weaver. "And you'll find yourself taking a little tumble."

The Weaver let out a hiss, raising one arm, throwing the threads of her bracelet out at Ladybug, who simply activated the flamethrower. The burst of fire burned away the magical threads before they could reach them– resulting in a sneer from the Weaver.

"We know you're the one in control, Lila," Ladybug said calmly, and Rena's hands shifted on her flute. "And do you think helping Hawk Moth will truly get you anywhere? He's just using you like any other akuma."

The Weaver let out a laugh. "Hawk Moth and I have an understanding, Ladybug. I get your Miraculouses, and he gives me the powers that I need. You want to compare me to any other akuma? Those idiots brainwashed in their own precious emotions?"

"And what would you call yourself?"

The Weaver grinned at them. "This isn't the first time I've willingly accepted an akuma from Hawk Moth, and it won't be the last. He knows he can count on me, and as long as I get to see you go down I'm more than willing to help."

"Hold this," Ladybug replied, passing the flamethrower over to Chat, who grinned. She sent her yoyo flying, wrapping around the Weaver's waist, and with a sharp tug she pulled her up towards them.

The Weaver moved quickly: grabbing onto her bracelets as she soared through the air, and the moment she was in Ladybug's arms she lashed out with her threads– Ladybug dropping her to the ground in the same the action, and Chat sending out a burst of fire, sending them crumbling to ashes. Ladybug pinned the akuma to the ground as she again tried to send out her webs, gripping her wrists. Still, the Weaver lashed, crying out as loud as she could.

"Get them! Get the Miraculous wielders! Get them!"

"Can I use the flamethrower?" Chat asked.

"Not on the civilians!"

"No, on Lila."

"No, Chat, gah!" She winced as the Weaver rammed her knee up into her stomach. The suit took the worst of the hit, but it was still enough for Chat to leap forward with a snarl, dropping the Lucky Charm.

That was how the Weaver found herself slammed into the ground, baton wedged at her neck, the Black Cat hissing at her face. Ladybug pushed herself to her feet, recalled her yoyo from around the Weaver's waist, only to send it out once more with a small flick, claiming Lila's wrist as she once more went for her threads.

"You don't lay a finger on My Lady!" Chat roared.

"Down, Kitty," Ladybug said, smiling. "I'm just fine."

Chat glowered at the Weaver, but pulled his baton away. The akuma sat there, no longer struggling, as if well aware that she wouldn't be able to get through the yoyo's wire. It was strange, as akumas would usually fight up until the last moment, but Lila seemed to be fully conscious with her emotions still intact.

"Can you guys purify the akuma already?" Queen Bee asked, sending her top flying down the side of the beams, knocking those who were attempting to climb down. "Her little minions keep trying to climb up and they're annoying to keep down."

"Careful!" Rena said as the top slammed right into her sister's face as she tried climbing up towards the heroes once more.

"Can we flamethrower the akumatized object?" Chat asked, ears pricking up hopefully, and Carapace scooped down to pick up the flamethrower. "Let's light this place up–"

Chat Noir was forced to duck as Carapaced aimed the flamethrower right at him, releasing a plume of flames. Everyone's eyes widened as Carapace then turned towards Ladybug and the Weaver, leveling the Lucky Charm flamethrower at its own creator, preparing to release another burst of fire–

"Venom," Queen Bee muttered, sounding bored, her top pulsing with energy as she jabbed it into Carapace's shoulder, the hero tensing up immediately. She then plucked the flamethrower from his grasp, tossing it towards Chat. "Looks like one of the spider's little threads did get loose."

With that Queen Bee leaned down, plucking the thread from his ankle, which must have made contact when Ladybug had first wrestled the Weaver to the ground. Queen Bee held up the thread as if it were hair she had found in her food. She then tossed it right onto the Weaver's face, who instinctively recoiled.

"You dropped that," she replied. "Now, chop chop! This akuma has been fluttering around long enough."

"I'll take care of this one," Chat said with a grin, activating the flamethrower, and Weaver gulped.

"Chat, no," Ladybug snapped. "Just use your claws, you have them for a reason."

"_Fine..."_ he said, approaching the Weaver. She tried to pull away, but with the yoyo holding firm Chat easily grabbed hold of the woven bracelets on her wrist, using his claws to rip each one off of her.

It was the third one he tore that held the akuma, the small butterfly slipping out from within it as it broke. Ladybug instantly undid the bonds on the yoyo, catching the butterfly as it flew up towards the sky. Dark bubbling energy rushed across the Weaver, leaving a sneering Lila in her place.

Chat grabbed her shoulder before she could move away. "You're not going anywhere."

Rena's necklace beeped reminding her she didn't have much time left, running her hands along her flute once more.

"This isn't over," Lila growled as Ladybug released the purified butterfly. "Hawk Moth will send out another akuma, and I'll make sure that your Miraculous falls into his hands."

"Say whatever you want," Rena muttered, watching as Ladybug picked up the flamethrower, throwing it up into the air. "You can't always twist your words towards your favor."

"Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug called, a wave of pink light rushing out from the remains of the Lucky Charm, sweeping across the remains of the Eiffel Tower, the beams from under them groaning and shifting as they were drawn up towards their former shape.

They didn't even need to move as the platform from under them began to vanish, the healing light whisking them away to the foot of the tower as it was reformed before their eyes– webs vanishing, the crevice from the Cataclysm sealing– before the Miraculous Ladybugs rushed out cross the entire city in a final burst of light.

At her side Carapace stumbled. "Ugh... Why couldn't I move...?"

Rena smiled, placing a peck on his nose. "Let's just say someone hasn't had good luck with being mind controlled today, and Queenie had to stop them."

"Oh..." He said, eyes widening from behind his goggles, shifting. "Some help I was this fight..."

Rena looked out at the army of civilians, who were now healed from any bruises or injuries they might have received from their time being brainwashed. They stretched and groaned, looking about in confusion as they found themselves in the square surrounding the Eiffel Tower. This confusion soon faded however as soon as they saw the heroes, nodding as if this all now made sense. Most set off to head back towards wherever they had been, while others drew towards them, clearly wanting to know what happened.

Especially since Chat Noir was restraining a struggling Lila.

"How could you do this to me?" She cried, tears falling down her face. "I was akumatized– this wasn't my fault– let me go!"

Queen Bee rolled her eyes. "Oh, shut up, would you?"

"Shouldn't you get going?" Carapace asked as her necklace beeped faster. "We all have longer than you–"

"One minute," Rena said, walking forward to stand by Ladybug and Chat Noir as Officer Raincomprix approached them.

"So I'm guessing there was another akuma loose?" Roger asked as he approached them.

"Yes Officer," Ladybug said. "Mind controlling one– I'm guessing you and the others don't remember what happened?"

"Officer, help me!" Lila cried. "They won't let me go– I was akumatized– this wasn't my fault!"

"Um," Roger glanced at Lila, then back at the heroes. "Could you please explain what is going on with this young lady?"

"They won't let me go!" Tears were now streaming down her face. "Officer, please–"

She was cut off as Chat Noir shoved Lila towards Roger. "We need you to keep an eye on this one– she was willingly helping Hawk Moth."

Roger, who had been trying to help Lila catch her balance as she stumbled, stiffened up. His grasp tightened on Lila, looking between them. "What?"

"I was akumatized!" Lila wailed. "It was beyond my control–"

"We got multiple reports from her classmates that she willingly accepted the akuma," Ladybug said. "I believe it was your daughter's class? This is something we'll need the police to look into."

"Also, as an akuma, she said herself that she had full control of herself," Chat Noir added. "We've been suspicious of her for a time, but this confirmed it."

Lila was now gasping for air, as if on the verge of a panic attack. Rena didn't know if she was faking it, or if perhaps if she was from what was happening. "N-no! That's not true! I would never–!"

"I have recorded footage of both her confessing this during and after her akumatization," Rena volunteered, and everyone looked towards her. She grinned, holding up her flute. "I learned today that these are more than just weapons... and let's just say mine is a good recorder as well."

Chat Noir snorted.

She slid her hand across the flute, Lila's voice playing out. "_Hawk Moth and I have an understanding, Ladybug. I get your Miraculouses, and he gives me the powers that I need. You want to compare me to any other akuma? Those idiots brainwashed in their own precious emotions?_"

Rena enjoyed the shocked look on Lila's face a bit too much, and continued to play the recording.

"_And what would you call yourself?"_ Came Ladybug's voice.

"_This isn't the first time I've willingly accepted an akuma from Hawk Moth, and it won't be the last. He knows he can count on me, and as long as I get to see you go down I'm more than willing to help."_

"That came from during the akuma fight..." Rena said, fiddling with her flute one more time. "And then this last one was from after Ladybug purified the akuma."

"_This isn't over. Hawk Moth will send out another akuma, and I'll make sure that your Miraculous falls into his hands."_

Rena Rouge smiled happily at Roger as her necklace beeped frantically. "I'm afraid I've got to go, I only have a minute left, but I can send the recordings down to the police station as needed."

Roger tightened his grip on Lila as she tried to pull away from him, the girl pale. "That would be a great help, Rena Rouge. It looks like we have some investigating to do, and make sure we get the full story."

Her grinned widened. "Oh, I am sure the full story will be _very_ interesting."

She couldn't gamble staying any longer, turning to leave right away. She saw a flash of green in the corner of her eye, Carapace right behind her. They moved together, it being strange not to have Ladybug or Chat at their side as they left.

She ducked into an alleyway just as her transformation fell. A tired Trixx came flying out of her necklace, who she caught in her hands just as Carapace landed next to her, calling for his own detransformation with a flash of green light.

"A tricky little vixen," Trixx said with a grin. "You're a smart Fox, Rena."

"Thank you," she beamed as Wayzz and Nino joined them. "You don't mind hanging out until we can get you guys back to Marinette and Adrien?"

"I think it would be best to get back to your class," Wayzz said, darting into Nino's pocket, sticking his head out. "If they are truly going to talk to you and your classmates about Lila's actions, you will want to be there to tell them everything you know."

"Race you back to the school?" Nino asked as Trixx vanished into her hair.

"You're so on," Alya said with a grin, bolting out of the alleyway with Nino right on her heels.

It was hard to keep her smirk hidden when she got back to her class– other classmates returning themselves– all having been scattered during the attack. Soon enough Lila herself returned to the classroom, Officer Raincomprix accompanying her, asking Miss Bustier for details on how to contact Lila's parents. If Alya had to guess Lila had either refused to say for herself, or had given some lie. And while her mind pictured handcuffs and a jail cell for Lila, she highly doubted that was going to happen. She was a minor, and she also wasn't from France– but she did willingly help a villain. If anything she was sure that she wouldn't be allowed to stay in Paris– which was fine with Alya.

Roger did stay to get statements from the class, all of whom didn't hesitate in reporting that Lila had willingly seized the akuma butterfly. Alya had also shown him the footage of the conversation she had recorded between Lila and Adrien, which the officer told her would be best to show the principal to confirm Lila's lies and threats during her time in attendance.

Class had been released early, and the shifting of Trixx hidden in her hair was enough to let her know it was time to hand the Miraculous back. She hadn't had time to say goodbye to the little fox, needing to subtly slip her necklace back into the box to return to Marinette– who hadn't said a word as she had quickly taken them from her and Nino, hiding them away into her coin purse.

Adrien had been the one to get the comb back from Chloe.

"We need to talk sometime, all of us," Marinette said, eyes flickering between her, Chloe, and Nino. "Adrien and I can't stay right now, we need to go talk to the Guardian of the Miraculouses and then school officials about what happened with Lila, and..." She closed her eyes. "Gah, there's just too much to worry about!"

"Hey girl," Alya said. "Don't worry about us right now, our secret is safe with you– though don't think we aren't going to talk about this, because I have a few hundred things I need to say!"

Marinette laughed. "I'm sure you do, Al, I'm sure you do."

Adrien and Marinette made them swear that they wouldn't follow or even look where they were going as they headed down the streets, which was easy enough for them to do. Chloe simply got into her limo with only a grunt acting as a goodbye, while Nino offered to walk her home.

The company was nice, but as she headed into the apartment and into her room to be alone, she sank down onto her bed. So much had happened that she was barely able to comprehend it all...

But she knew exactly where to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so the next (and final chapter) is already finished, and should be uploaded in about a week. :)
> 
> I'm also considering writing a little extra chapter about the reveal between Mari and Adrien, if anyone is interested.


	10. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to give a thank you to fabulously_frenzied and Roxas Wrw for being the betas for this chapter!

Alya stared at her phone, taking in a deep breath. She was moments away from starting a livestream, though her mind was still tempted to make a recording. She didn’t want to though, knowing she’d take too much time in an attempt to edit it, to make it feel perfect, but that was not the purpose of this recording. So she closed her eyes, then tapped the start button.

“Hey LadyFans, Alya here,” she said with her usual greeting. “Don’t worry, there’s no akuma attack, though this stream does relate to the last one. Also, I just want to thank everyone that submitted footage of that battle, I lost my phone in that battle until the Miraculous Ladybugs fixed everything.”

She paused, thinking for a moment, before continuing.

“As you probably already know, the last akuma ‘victim’ is being investigated for having willingly accepted the akuma, an event I witnessed myself as she was my classmate. You guys may have also recognized her from previous videos on my blog, as she was someone I thought was a friend.”

Her throat tightened up at the thought.

“Those videos I have since removed, as they not only contain false information that I didn’t bother confirming, but I have come to learn what type of person she was. Moments before her akumatization... I learned there were a lot more lies that she told me than just the ones on this blog. Ones that were hurting some of my closest friends, and that I feel horrible for not seeing before.”

Alya closed her eyes once more, gathering her thoughts before looking straight at the camera.

“That’s why I’m making this video, to apologize. To you, my viewers, for not getting the accurate information you’ve expected from me; to Ladybug, for me falsely associating her name with someone who was trying to hurt her; and most importantly to my friends, who were dealing with this on their own for so long. I know my words don’t change a thing, but instead let this be a promise for how I will do things in the future. Thank you for taking the time to listen, and for all the support you guys have given this blog despite its imperfections. You’re all amazing.”

She gave the camera a small smile, wondering if there was anything else she needed to say, but nothing came to mind. Instead she reached forward, stopping the livestream, letting out a long breath. She sat there in her chair for a minute, before grabbing her phone and making sure the stream was at the top of her blog– it needed to be seen.

She refreshed the page several times, watching the view count rise. It wasn’t as much as her footage of the attacks and heroes got, but it was still a frightening prospect to know that many people were aware of a mistake she had made. Admitting she had been wrong... wasn’t easy, yet she felt strangely light now that she had done so. The heavy guilt that had been clinging to her heart was not quite as strong.

Alya risked a quick glance at the comments as some time passed– a majority of the ones she saw were supportive, but they seemed pale in comparison to the occasion negative one that popped up, the harsh words and unforgiving tones making her stomach feel like something was withering inside of it. She quickly turned away, because what’s done is done, and what will come will come, she just needed to focus on what she was going to make of it.

“You know,” a familiar voice said from behind her. “I told you there wasn’t anything you needed to apologize to me for.”

Alya jumped, spinning around to find a familiar red figure sitting outside her open window. Ladybug had her yoyo open, the Ladyblog open on the screen inside, though the hero’s gaze was fixated right on her. She quickly pushed herself to her feet, still in awe even knowing who was behind the mask– the fact she was Marinette made her even more amazing in her eyes.

“Ladybug,” Alya said.

She tilted her head with a smile. “Can I come in?”

“You know you can always come in, girl,” she replied, and Ladybug slipped inside. She glanced about, before her gaze returned to Alya, who wasn’t quite meeting her in the eyes.

“Alya,” she said softly. “Please don’t blame yourself for something that wasn’t your fault. This was Lila’s doing, not yours.”

“But I believed her!” She blurted out. “I left you to deal with her on your own, both you and Adrien, and I–”

“And if it wasn’t for the fact that I was Ladybug, I probably would have believed most of her stories too,” Ladybug said, sitting down on the bed, snapping her yoyo shut. “And if you’re blaming yourself for trusting someone you thought was a friend then I think we need to have a talk. She was the one tricking you, not the other way around.”

“But I didn’t trust you,” Alya whispered softly.

Ladybug just stared at her, as if saying, ‘really?’

“You tried to tell me what she was like, but–”

“Alya, at what point did you ever stop trusting me?” Ladybug asked, raising her eyebrow. “If I recall correctly, you continued being my best friend, supporting me even when I was getting up to some ridiculous schemes, held the same antics we always did, and this list could go on. Never once did you stop being my friend or trusting me, you just happened to be friends with someone who was abusing that trust. You were a good friend, to both me and Lila, and you’re not allowed to take fault for that liar’s actions.” Her gaze softened. “Without you, who knows what would have happened with her and Adrien... if anything, I should be thanking you. You’re a hero Alya.”

She let out a laugh. “Says the one in the mask saving the city.”

Ladybug smiled. “Did you know I almost gave up my Miraculous after I failed against Stoneheart?”

“What?” A jolt ran through Alya, and she sat up– disbelief on her face. “No girl, no way you did!”

“I did,” Ladybug said with a nod. “I felt I was not a good choice for a hero, so I slipped the Miraculous into the bag of someone I thought would be an amazing hero. Someone who was brave, fearless, who had leapt to my defense even though I had just met them– I thought she would be a perfect hero.”

“You did not.” Her eyes widened, voice a whisper as she heard this– because there was no way that Marinette would. But when she looked back on the Marinette she had met that first day... “Please tell me that you didn’t– Paris needs you!”

Ladybug chuckled. “Problem was, this girl was just a little bit too brave, and ran off without her bag when Stoneheart attacked again, so of course I had to go after her to try to give her the Miraculous. By the time I got there though, she was being crushed by a car, and I wasn’t about to let my new friend get hurt, so I donned the Miraculous again to help her.” She looked up at the ceiling, swinging her feet. “It’s funny, actually, Alya. This girl encouraged me to go be a hero the first time I put on the Miraculous, and the second time when I thought I was going to give them up. When it came time to give someone else a Miraculous, it was an easy choice, and just like I thought she’d make a great Ladybug, she ended up making a fantastic Rena Rouge.”

Alya silently considered this. She had believed that Ladybug had brought her the Miraculous because it was her sisters who had been akumatized that day, and after the fight against the Weaver she thought it was because of their friendship. A simple answer, but now it seemed it wasn’t so. The Miraculouses weren’t just something to hand out, it was a responsibility she would have to do with careful consideration.

“Mari...” Alya whispered, still not quite understanding how she could trust her so much.

Ladybug stood up, hand on Alya’s shoulder. “Don’t you ever dare doubt yourself or the kind of friend you are, Alya. I wouldn’t be Ladybug if it wasn’t for you. You never realized who you may have influenced, and especially with your blog, I’m sure you’ve touched a lot more people out there you can ever know.”

She let out a laugh. “You’re not giving yourself enough credit, girl, you’re amazing.”

Ladybug– no, _ Marinette _ – smiled. “Right back atcha, Rena.”

Alya let out a slight grunt as she was pulled into Ladybug’s embrace, the hero’s hug almost crushing her from the ferocity of it. She let out a chuckle before returning the hug, neither pulling away.

When Marinette did pull back she didn’t say anything, just giving her a warm smile as she went back to the window, unhooking her yoyo and throwing it out. It zipped across the street, wire going taunt as Ladybug gave Alya one last wave before jumping out into the night. Alya went to the window, watching her go, for once not wondering where the masked hero was heading.

She wasn’t sure how she had come to deserve such a friend.

Alya turned off her phone, deciding she didn’t need to read anymore of the comments on her video, whether good or bad. Marinette’s words were all that truly mattered, and that was what she would dwell on. She set her phone on her table, plugging it in to charge, when something on the bed caught her eye.

She looked down at the black box engraved with red symbols. Her heart skipped a beat, recognizing it right away, though she had no idea why it was here. Had Ladybug left it behind...? But why would she be carrying with her right now? Alya swiftly grabbed the box, opening it up to see a fox-tail pendant resting inside, which promptly began to glow with orange light.

Trixx zipped about her as he materialized, purple eyes gleaming as he hovered right in front of her. He did a small flip, grinning. “Hey, Rena!”

“What are you doing here?” She said, staring at the kwami, though a smile was tugging at her face despite her shock, because she loved the adorable little Fox. 

He put a paw on his hip. “What do you think? I’m here to be with my holder, of course.”

“But...” She stammered, looking down at the necklace resting in the box. She hesitated, reaching for it, and Trixx landed on her hands.

“Hey, after that last battle proved that the bug and cat can’t do this on their own all the time, and they finally talked some sense into that old man to let those worthy have their Miraculous full time,” he trembled with excitement. “Nothing better than being permanently by my kit’s side!”

“You mean she wants me to have my Miraculous full time?” Alya asked softly.

“Who better?” Trixx said with a grin, tail swaying.

Alya picked up the Miraculous, slipping it around her neck, and Trixx zipped forward. The kwami landed in her hair, settling down with a small chirp. She raised her hand, scratching the top of his head as she turned to look in the mirror, the fox looking down at her fondly. She touched the Miraculous, which felt strangely warm to the touch.

Alya smiled, feeling that the future was going to be a bright one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is officially the final chapter, but I will be uploading the bonus chapter of the reveal between Adrien and Marinette soon. :)

**Author's Note:**

> [Find me on tumblr! (Graaythekwami)](https://graaythekwami.tumblr.com/)


End file.
